


Steam and visions

by Miniclio



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nudity, Porn With Plot, Sex, Showers, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Visions, lot's of nudity, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniclio/pseuds/Miniclio
Summary: Being able to see the other at any given time was a plus but fantasies, desire, and lust were the other face of that coin. Peculiars visions are plaguing the king of Fanelia at night, and not the kinds he can discuss, or act upon. After all how can he say to anyone he was suffering the proverbial wet dream about a certain green eyed girl...





	1. Introduction

  **Introduction**

 

Ever since they parted, Van and Hitomi shared a special bond. Through the pendant, and as long as their feeling stay in tune with each other, they can see the other at any given time. Their desire to be near was strong enough in both of them to cross the space between the two planet.

 

They were ecstatic to explore the extent of the bond, and as time passed, and through trials and a few errors they managed to continue their relationship. It was sweet and tender, sometimes bitter as long distance romances can be, but they managed. They learned to share some dreams, but usually they saw each other in a daily life context and since it was Van who now had the pendant he was usually the one going to see Hitomi on Earth. Everything was going smoothly for them, and if they quarreled it was never for too long. More than anything they missed each other too much to stay angry at one another. It was not always easy since they were both headstrong, and never wanted to admit being in the wrong, but they managed.

 

Three years passed and as every growing teenager in love, both had to go through a few changes. Hitomi grew and developed more curves along with the well-toned figure gained through all her running. Van hit a late growth spurt that left him with a height near equal to his late brother, along with the strong broad shoulders.

 

At each stage of their growth they teased or comforted each other about whatever was bothering them. When they finally manage to talk about it that is, and it only happened once they fought about the other for not talking about what was wrong with them. It practically became a sort of ritual: Hitomi teased Van when she managed for a few month to be taller than him, he got her back on it when it was her turn to lift her head to see him eye to eye.

Van comforted Hitomi about her perceived lack of curves in comparison to her peers, thought he couldn’t care less about any of those girls. He just wanted to twist their necks for making his Hitomi so depressed and self conscious when they was no need for it. This particular ordeal left him with red cheeks for a whole week, and a visit from a doctor at the demand of one of his advisors. One year later Hitomi told him that while she finally got more curves, she discovered that a least half of said girls were padding their underthings, unlike her. Van blushed to the tip of his ears the subject making him uneasy, and the sight of Hitomi laughing making her whole body move with it. Van got worried for her when he saw her lose weight and sleep over a test, leading to a row of spectacular proportion when Hitomi snapped because of the stress and pressure. It solved itself after two weeks of complete silence between the pair and a good hour of excuses, and a few tears.

 

Everything was perfect, or as close as can be for a long distance relationship between two world. Perfect except for one thing.

If their bodies had gone through changes, so were their expectations and powers. Hitomi may have stopped reading cards but she was still a seer. Van was diligent in his training, and to be able to see his lady, but with maturing bodies came maturings minds.

  


Being able to see the other at any given time was a plus in their relationship, but fantasies, desire, and lust were the other face of that coin.

 

As a young unmarried king with a paramour so far away, and powers to grant his deepest wish, but not the sturdiest luck it was bound to come to the situation Van found himself in. He had less control over his own power than Hitomi, and it seemed like his draconian blood was messing with what he wished to see. His desires about Hitomi. This lead him to go through visions at night that left him gasping for breath, and a need for cold water.

What he was seeing was Hitomi’s daily life, just like what they would discus, except he couldn’t interact with her or signal his presence. In these cases what he would see was her intimacy. After several episodes that left him panting for breath and aching loins. His rational mind provide him with the common elements shared by his visions: Hitomi and water. They were not the kind of visions he could share, nor talk about, with his love especially since she was the subject of them all.

 

And really how could he explain to her that he was suffering from the proverbial wet dreams?

 

* * *

( **Author’s note:** I have no shame about the last pun. And now let’s start on rending Van bonkers with steamy visions! Am I a bad person because I want to torture him?)

 


	2. Rain

**Rain**

 

Van was tired, the day had been long and the rain season was upon them. A lot of people were able to get rehoused but there was still many who need a roof. His advisors were on the lookout for any kind of alliances they could get and his new generals were in training.

 

Yes the day was long and tiresome, but now he was finally able to get some sleep. Outside the sky grew dark with clouds and the beginning of rain. The pitter patter of droplets lulled him to sleep with a last thought to his lady heart on the Mystic Moon.

 

When he opened his eyes he was nowhere near his room. It was daytime, and raining heavily in the streets of a city he couldn’t recognize. Everything looked made out of steel, glass and concrete. The Mystic Moon? But how? Looking at his hands he saw through them. He was in a vision then, but something was off. Where was Hitomi? Why was he feeling so ...weird? Like his heart was trying to burst from his chest… 

 

There was so much noise, Hitomi once told him that Tokyo, the city she lived in, never slept and was always filled with noises. It was distracting and disorienting, but he could still perceive something. Footsteps, someone was running in his direction and the rhythm of it was familiar. There! He know this sound, this sensation, and sure enough he saw through the mass his dear Hitomi running under the rain. She seemed to be in a hurry, and wasn’t carrying an umbrella, she was using her vest to protect her a bit, but it wasn’t very effective since she was only using one hand the other was keeping her school bag against her chest.

 

He was ready to catch her, but she passed right through him, stupid vision. Yet the second their bodies collided he started gravitating to her. He wasn’t moving at all yet he was constantly a few feet behind her following her frantic race. Soon they seemed to reach a destination: what Hitomi explained to him a few time was a “train station”. 

 

He watched as she climbed into a half full wagon and finally took a breath. Since she wasn’t going to move much for the time being Van took this time to observe her. She was completely soaked, cheeks red, and breath short from her race. She let her arm that was coiled around her bag relax and let it fall along her body. Her vest was inspected and was added to the bag, drenched as it was she couldn’t wear it right now. She steadied herself by catching a pole when the doors closed and the machine start moving.

 

Even though she was absolutely breathtaking for Van no matter the situation, right now he couldn’t let his gaze wander away from her. Her legs lightly shaking making her short green pleated skirt sway gently. With the movements of the train droplets were falling from it sometime following the curve of her legs. Drops of water were slithering from her hair along her long neck losing themselves under the neckline of her blouse. 

Her very soaked blouse.

Her very white soaked blouse.

Her very white and very transparent soaked blouse.

Her very white and very transparent soaked blouse that was sticking to her breasts.

 

Her quick breaths were straining the thin fabric across her chest. Van forgot how to breathe. Forgot how to blink. Forgot his name and how to think. His universe zeroed on his girlfriend’s chest, and his very being resumed to watching her. Her pink lips parted to take deeper breaths, and listening to her grumble lightly that she was an idiot for forgetting her umbrella at home this morning. When she KNEW it would rain cats and dogs later that day. Every few minutes she would shudder from the cold and he wanted nothing more than wrap his arms around her and carry her somewhere warm and comfortable. 

 

She was lost in thought and he was lost in her sight, drinking it like she was an oasis in the middle of the desert. He missed her so much and being able to see a bit of her daily life like this was all he needed at the moment even if she couldn’t see him. That’s when he saw her suddenly stiffen and straighten, her eyes shifting nervously and her face showing some kind of… fear? What was she afraid of ?

 

Then he felt it. Someone was watching them, or rather was watching Hitomi. The weight of his gaze was enough to be sensed by both of them, and not in a good way.

Now Van was a warrior, a fighter and he could recognize the feeling of an enemy ready to strike out, and cause pain, and that was not this feeling. It was more malicious and kind of greasy. Completely focused on Hitomi in a way that was getting on his nerves. While Hitomi was becoming more nervous by the second he managed to get a look at his surrounding and try to localize the source of this disturbing feeling. The wagon was more crowded than before thanks to the last stop, but there was still space to move. He was at the back of Hitomi who was facing the doors waiting for her stop there, people were all around but not enough to be pressed to one another. There were elders sitting here and there, some girls who, like Hitomi, were wearing uniforms, kids happily chatting, some men with tired eyes, even an old woman ready to fall asleep none of them emitted anything threatening. None even paid any kind of attention to the pretty track girl except him. Then who?

 

There! Just to Hitomi left, a few feet away stood a middle age man. His face was sweaty, or was it because of the rain? He was obviously trying not to show too much expression. He was halfway from being bald and was sported a pot belly under a woven cardigan that was giving the distinctive scent of wet wool. His eyes, beady and a dull blue-grey were focused on the young girl, and what he saw in them was disgusting. He was slowly advancing toward the doors and therefore the seer.  His hands keeps flexing like he was ready to roughly grab something. 

 

Does this lowlife scumbag was planning to grope his girl?! In a public space with no escape. Until who know when and in front of him?! No freaking way. Over his cold dead body in a millions years it was not happening, and certainly not now! Who does he think he is damn it?!

 

Before he knew it, and with a mighty snarl that would have made Rhum proud, Van pounced on the man ready to rip him apart. Not being of this world he passed right through,  but was instantly projected into the twisted fantasy of this pervert. How he planned to corner her and cut off the girl’s eventual escape. The way he would start by brushing the back of his hand against her skirt pretending it was the movements of the wagon. Then fully groping her ass. Van knew Hitomi would have done something by now, but this jerk didn’t, and just assumed she would stay defenseless like a doe. He was forced to watch this twisted fantasy continue with the only reassurance that it was just in the mind of this pervert.

 

How he would let his free hand roam along her side to reach her chest, and how his breath would blow against her ear while he closed the distance between them. He was dreaming up what kinds of sounds that would pass her lips. This idiot even got the sound of her voice wrong, which helped remind Van what was real and what’s not. His nerves were fraying when he saw that the pervert planned to let his hand go under her skirt, going for her front while squeezing one of her breasts through her soaked blouse. How dare he imagine letting his hand go inside her underwear expecting her to let him do as he pleased with her body? Making her squirm while he passed his revolting tongue against her ear? He can’t, Van just couldn’t stand to see any more of this trash. It can’t happen to his love, he won’t let it happen. No one was allowed to act like this with a woman, and no one was allowed to think about Hitomi like that!

 

Van may be her paramour, but they had never done anything like that. Sure he had (quite) a few fantasies of his own about her, even so he would never act upon them. He wouldn’t force her into anything and expected to first court her properly before trying anything else, and nothing without her complete consent. Balgus didn’t raise an animal, but a king after all. What he was witnessing was absolutely disgusting and unacceptable. In Fanelia everyone knew about his relationship with the seer, it was common knowledge. It was also common knowledge that trying to become involved in the king’s love life was a sure way to get into serious troubles. This despicable example of human being would have faced the worst punishment possible had they been on Gaea. Seeing him imagine grinding his pelvis against Hitomi in this twisted fantasy was what send him over the edge of rage.

 

Van broke out of the pervert’s fantasy with a roar and his translucent body moved on it’s own. First he put himself between Hitomi and this menace, and while he was still huffing like an out of breath horse he concentrated. Closing his eyes tightly he started searching in the deepest part of himself, and he poured everything he had into a single command. 

 

**BACK OFF.**

 

His body was a barrier and his will power poured out like a tidal wave. The invisible force hit this terrible man directly in his face, and he stumbled before falling. To the rest of the wagon it appeared like he tripped over nothing. His face reflected a primal fear, he couldn’t explain it, he just knew that could mean his death. Hitomi turned to see the simy man fall on his ass, her expression showing a mix of shock and relief. 

 

She had sensed him approach, but didn’t know how to act. If anything the girl had to admit that anxiety paralyzed her, putting fear and a bit of paranoia first in her thoughts. This kind of situation had never happened to her before.Then the familiar presence of her love appeared  like a furious shield. Van can be a bit jealous, and she was not normally a big fan of this side of him. Right now she could have leapt into his arms and kissed him soundly just for the relief it brought her knowing he would protect her no matter the distance. Yet it was just a presence. Like a mirage in the sun or like watching the invisible cloaks of the Zaibach melif’s she saw the outline of Van’s silhouette towering above the man on the floor. She blinked and the sight vanished. The train stopped and it was time to move, and she was safe now. She could feel Van’s warm presence around her as if he had put his arms around her, escorting her carefully home. Once she was in her room with his strong aura still with her. 

 

Seeing the state of transparency of her blouse and immediately blushed from the root of her hair to the back of her neck. Automatically wrapping her arms around herself unconsciously showing more of her chest. Was Van really with her? She was sure she was feeling his presence, but at the same time she could swear she was alone… If he could see her in this state she would never be able to live through the embarrassment. Even if she would never admit to anyone that the possibility of her angel seeing her in her soaked blouse was a bit enticing. 

 

Van was relieved, Hitomi was back in her room, utterly soaked but safe. Her pensive and contempt little smile at sensing him faintly around her was endearing. Add that to the way her blouse clung heavy with water was so alluring he couldn’t resist anymore. He wished he could feel the damp creamy skin under his hand. To let his touch seep warmth back into her whole body, and feel every curve against him. Tuck her tightly in his arms and keep her protected against the world. His emotions were all over the place; his pleasure at seeing her follow her daily routine, his fear for her safety, his rage for that sick man. 

All was calm now, but he was still raw from the whole ordeal, adrenaline coursing through his whole being. A sincere smile grew on his lips when he saw Hitomi finally realize that her blouse was indecent, and a spark of desire lit his eyes. He just let go then, and let his body act, knowing he wouldn’t hurt Hitomi. Slowly he encircle her in his arms, and as if feeling his intention she tilted her head back. Van saw her instinctively close her eyes recognizing his aura, and trusting him. He pressed her against him letting his breath ghost over her pink lips, faintly hearing her whisper his name before he closed the distance. Thought he was not really there, couldn't really feel her. She couldn’t really perceived him either, yet this kiss, slow and full, was as real as can be.

 

Van woke in his bed, breath ragged and his body stiff like he just had to run against a land dragon. Another part of him was hard, thanks to the last images from this most recent vision, still at the forefront of his mind, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He let his sight wander through the room trying to focus on something and calm his breathing. Outside the Mystic Moon was shining brightly in the night sky of Fanelia, the sky momentarily free of clouds. On his lips Van can still faintly taste the flavor of Hitomi lips mixed with rain.

 

* * *

( **Author’s note:** Done! Let me know what you think of this. There several chapters planned for this so stay tuned. Oh and yes the taste of the kiss is a reference to the ending of the anime when we can see rain drops fall on Van lips.)


	3. Shopping

**Shopping** .

 

Van was making effort everyday as king to be reasonable, just and kind. He want to be a good ruler for his people like his father before him, like Balgus teach him to be and like his mother and brother have dream he would be. It was a huge responsibility in itself and caring for his people was a greater one. It was also really, really frustrating. He is used to not have his way for everything of course, but the constant yapping of some of his advisors make him wish he was more prone to violence and tyranny. It was useless to bother him with project for remodeling the castle with marbles and arts, to put grand and artistic wood carving everywhere and put gold in the halls because he doesn’t care for these things. They don’t feed his people, he have no use for them, cost way too much and are absolutely tacky. 

They wish to show the strength and glory of Fanelia but their ways are not his. This kind of projects were easy to deal with, he don’t mind them to much since they manage to put a smile on his face with their extravagant demands.

 

The reals pain came when one of them broach the subject of his look and attire. They try to say that a new haircut would put a better look for official portraits and may be good for visiting dignitaries. Which mean their daughters in a simpler way. That his attire of the day was perfect to help building back the city but may not be appropriate for the court when he was receiving the complaint of the people. They were always trying to dress him up like some doll, wanting to make him look like an Asturian lord or something. He couldn’t care less about his look and each of their attempts lead to arguments. He have better things to do than that.

 

His father had looked like a warrior, which was normal since he was one, his armor full of scratch marks and nicks, but Van was not his father and had no use for an armor since Fanelia was at peace. He still have one, anything else would be foolish and another for ceremonies, but he don’t wear them often. Folken had looked like a scholar, and it was reflecting his mind perfectly, and he don’t recall anyone saying anything about his late brother look. So why do they bother him with the way he dress? He like plain shirts and tunics and sturdy pants, the kind of outfits that let him free of his movements what was so wrong with it? At least he look like himself, that and he know Hitomi like the way he look : approachable. He like the idea that he was not intimidating or perceived as dangerous when he can be, or that people can see him as he is. He have a few fancy attire for officials ceremonies and parties but they seem to not be fancy enough for his advisors. The same subject keep coming back with his advisors and it was getting tiresome and today the issue had drag on for what seems like hours. That night Van dropped on his king size bed, one of his only indulgence to luxury since he like being able to toss and turn at peace. He closed his eyes thinking that such trivial things like clothing shouldn’t matter so much.

 

When he opened his eyes he had to close them again because everything was way too bright for him. He was sitting in some kind of plush couch and he could distinctly hear the sound of water just behind him. It was muffling a part of the ambient noises, the kind made by a lot of people in a confined place. Kind of a market place, which was strange since Van was pretty sure to be inside. He reopened his eyes to see where he was, and assert the situation. What kind of visions was he having this time?

 

He was inside alright, and was in some kind of shop for what he can tell. There was row upon row of colorful ware but he was not interested in what it could be for now. The artificial light was clear and pretty strong, light colored wooden floor polished to a point where he could see his reflection in it, everything looked too artificial for him but it was Hitomi world so he suppose it was normal. He sometimes wonder if she felt like this on Gaea, a bit lost by what she saw there. Behind the couch there was a fountain, a strange place for such thing, but the sound was relaxing compared to the ambient noise of passerby. The couch itself was facing some kind of small empty space with a curtain, a changing room maybe? Until now this dream vision, was refreshing and calm. The only thing missing was his beloved…

 

Speaking of her, here she was. Just entering his sight with her friend Yukari, she have this sweet smile upon her lips. She often talk about her friend, how they met as kids and how they fight sometimes. He prefer when she talk about her friend Yukari or her other female friends than when she talk about her others friends and acquaintances, the male ones in particular, like this Amano guy. He was not jealous! Just a tiny bit angsty, which was normal for him who got so much emotional baggage with losing people he care about. 

Anyway, she was radiant when she smile. This dream was really nice if he was to witness Hitomi and her friend having a peaceful afternoon. They were reaching a row out of his current position sight, that when he realise he couldn’t move from his position. He could look around but not get off the couch. It wasn’t ideal but it will do, since his very first vision when he was fifteen he learned to accept to go with the flow of the vision he was in. He shook his head and turned as much as he can to see where Hitomi was and what she was doing. That way he saw what kind of things she was purchasing and blink.

 

What was…? No. He must be wrong, he would have noticed earlier if he was… Right? There was no way he, the Dragon King of Fanelia, Dragon Slayer, Victor of the Destiny War, Fang of Arsas, one of the Builder of the New Era, Last of the Fanel Line, was in this kind of place. 

 

No, nope, nu hu, no way, his eyes were not seeing right. 

The sound of the girls giggles and the sight of their blushing face bring him back to the cold, cruel fact of reality. 

He was, to his mortification, definitely in a lingerie shop. The colorful ware he hadn't bother to identify earlier were now mocking him with their cheerful colors, indecent shapes and purpose. At least Hitomi have no idea what he was the witness of, Dryden would laugh his ass off if he were to know of his predicament, just like the Crusade crew in fact. They would encourage him to enjoy the show even. Idiots the lot of them.

 

As his heart rate grow with his panic, Hitomi came back near him with her friend in tow. Their arms were full with the scandalous items and he could feel sweat forming on his brow, trying to breath evenly and not focusing on anything else than a point in front of him. It would have worked, had he not heard them.

 

“Go on Hitomi! You have to try every set as you promised, and I will pay for one as a gift.” Yukari seemed really excited. 

“I still don’t know why you insist for buying me new lingerie, I have enough you know?” What was she saying? Did her friend bought her underwear for fun? 

“Yeah, but nothing sexy! It’s high time you own a pair of dazzling panties. Men absolutely adore women who got sexy underwear trust me.” Van could feel his cheeks burning. He was forced to admit it was true that a woman in her underthings can lit the fire of desire in a man. He was only human afterall.

“I don’t need men to know I own sexy underwears! How many time do I have to tell you to leave my love life alone?” Hitomi was looking like it’s was not the first time they had this conversation. Even if he was not going to reveal his discovering to her, Van was a bit excited to know Hitomi was owning some enticing unmentionable. He just hope he was the only one going to get near them. 

“A billion at least, and I told you: alone is boooooring. Anyway you don’t have to show them to anyone if you don’t want to. No matter it’s a shame to own some and not let anyone enjoy the view. But think of it a as a ritual of passage to pass from girl to woman! Once you will have tried some of those on you, you will understand how confident one can feel when wearing smoking hot undies.” This girl was something else. She was enthousiast that was sure, and she remind him a bit of Merle. He understood why she was Hitomi best friend.

“Why do I keep up with you? Won’t you try a few yourself?” Even with her smile Van can tell Hitomi was a bit embarrassed. She don’t want to do this alone it seem, and by what he could see of their selection of goods it was going to take a moment to go through it all. 

“Not today, right now we are here for you miss “mysterious long distance relationship”. One day you will cave in and tell me everything!” Van couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. This girl motivation was impressive, and a bit embarrassing.

“Okay you won, for now. Let’s start with this “initiation”, this pastel one look cute can I try this one first?” Hitomi looked resigned, but the light smile on her lips was a clear sign she doesn’t mind so much. 

“Sure go in there. I will sit on the couch and remember: I want to see every set on you!” She have such authority in her voice, Van was surprised she wasn’t some kind of leader. She must be a force to recon with.

 

With their exchange overs began Van metaphorical walk through the circles of hell. Shape and colors danced in front of his eyes, taunting him without mercy. The curtain of Hitomi cabin was constantly pull open by her friend when she took to much time to show herself and each and every time Van breath was stolen, his blood was boiling in his veins and his heart ready to burst. His pants had become way too tight after the first ensemble Hitomi showed herself in. The pastel garment looked painted on her skin, the light color making her skin tone more obvious. The temperature of the room had an immediate effect on her, making her skin erupt in goose bump , and making her nipple rises against the shimmering fabric. She was blushing while asking her friend if this looking good on her. The apparition of Hitomi clad in so little fabric made Van squirm in his sit. His hard on tainted wish shame because Yukari was sitting right next to him, completely oblivious so his astral presence, and predicament. He clenched his fist on his knees, but couldn’t took his eyes of the sight of his betrothed turning on herself as her friend instructed. Dragon god he wish he could do something.

 

“It’s pretty but it’s still too tamed. Try something more wild will you?” More wild? What does she mean? What Hitomi was wearing was already more than wild enough in his book.

 

Every scrap of fabric that adorned his beloved skin was a dagger to his soul, her blushing cheeks were a wonder and it was putting a touch of innocence to this vision, no matter how scantily clad she was her face remain the epitome of purity. He was going mad with both lust, desire and shame for assisting to this scene. If only Yukari could stop asking her to take poses, like bending to show more of her chest. Damn, he knew his beloved got fantastic legs, but he had never see them exposed like this. Nor had he ever dreamed before he would have a private show where he could admire her backside clad in so little material.

 

Set after set Van was losing himself in the dream vision. Pink, black, pastel, green, red, every colors was being tried, alongside different shapes and materials like silk, satin, cotton, lace and nylon. High-cut briefs with seamless bra were Hitomi favorites since it was comfortable and useful but Yukari kept pushing her to try more revealing and mature things. He let out a moan of utter pleasure when she tried a red push up bra with a matching tanga, the pink of her aureola barely showing. Her cleavage looked like it was trying to get out of it’s silky prison. Pearls and ribbons were added to some sets, and he saw her wear one set with a panther pattern who was both enticing and disturbing. Somehow he was glad they were not aware of his presence for he was letting more and more moans of pleasure at the display.

 

The more time pass the more Van learned about female underthings and curiously colors. To him some of the colors they were talking about were the same (what was the difference between light pink and peach?). Words like briefs, tanga and thong, brassieres and bikini, push-up and G-string were swimming in his head with vivid examples of what was what to assure he wouldn’t forget. Until now his knowledge about female unmentionables was limited to simple bloomers and corsets, he had no ideas there was so much he didn’t know. Watching his precious seer in pearl white satin and lace garments like a bride on her wedding night gave him a pang of longing for the day they would be together. She was so sexy in this one, he just want to grab her, and sit her on his knee. Make her feel just how much he want her. Touch her overexposed skin all over, make her grind against his aching loins. Let her feel pleasure at his hands and hear her whine his name. This vision was way too much. Until then this experience in the women queendom of silk and maddening shapes and colors was wearing his sanity to shred.

 

Dragon God Hitomi was unconsciously waking a beast when she tried a black strapless bra with a matching boxer where a red ribbon was highlighting the sides of her body. It was following the curve of her breasts in a sinful way, and the thin material was pulled taut against her nipples. It was absolutely dashing. There was a tiny red dragon stitched on the back of her boxer, emphasizing the curve of her rear and making his hands itch to squeeze the flesh hidden behind the light material. The claws of the dragon were spread like they were squishing her flesh. Van would have given anything to be able to put his hands where the dragon claws were at. Instead he had to suffer as Yukari asked her best friend to sway her hips to see if the dragon could give “catch me” vibe as she called it.

 

Hitomi was his queen, the sole ruler of his heart and being, but he can’t go on with this torture. Seeing her giggle when she was only clad in green camisole and panties while her friend try to coax her to try on stockings… It was too much for him. He would like to say he could gorge himself with the sight of his beloved but the truth was can’t stand this situation anymore. He want to take her in his arm and feel her skin against him. He want her lips to part, and his name coming out of them before he ravish them thoroughly. He want this sight to be his alone and not something any female can say she had seen. He want her to let her hands move over him like she had touch the fabric of her underwears. He want to feel by himself the texture of the things she had tried on, on her skin. To sample in the warmth she exuded in them, and make her squirm. He want friction, and no witness.

He can’t think of any man suicidal enough to set a foot in this shop unless he want to commit suicide by female exposure. He just want some alone time with his girlfriend and not have to share with anyone else; or that time be the result of their link and powers in their mind. His skin felt to tight, his cock was hurting with how much he want to touch himself. Van lower his eyes and kept his mind in a little circle of “if I could”, he didn’t realise the girls were finished and ready to go, but their voice bring him back to the present.

 

“Okay Yukari you win. You manage to convince me that I can feel sexy and powerful in lingerie and I will come back for a few set once I have the needs and founds. In the meantime I will choose this set because it suit me perfectly. BUT I still prefer simple garment.” Hitomi was smiling, she looked a bit tired yet really happy. Her cheeks were a bit red too, she wasn’t used to try so many exotics items.

 

“Told you. I’m always right you should know better than doubt my words. Every sentence that come out of my lips is wisdom.” That Yukari girl sure looked proud of herself, puffing her chest up, and looking victorious. To think his show had been her doing was really bothering, yet deep inside, under his lust for Hitomi, he was grateful to her for this moment. 

 

“And your ankles are swelling and filling the whole room. You know know I don’t care much about appearance and style, but I must admit that owning an outfit in which you feel good is nice. It’s like having an armor against bad days, you exude confidence just by wearing it no matter what it is. I must admit that maybe, just maybe, sexy underwear can be a close second to this favorite garment. Anyway I don’t see why you can’t wear what make you feel comfortable and let the world see you as who you are.” Hitomi was always telling strange things, yet they warms him deeply. 

 

“Strange words from a strange girl, but I understand what you mean. We have to abide to so many things and rules already so why can’t we have some comfort clothes to feel better about it? On another topic I swear that I want you to wear these babies Hitomi. You will rock the world in them and snatch a guy by just walking in front of him! I will put them on you by force if I had to, you know I will.” It was disturbing to see her eyes take a predatory glint, and he would prefer if Hitomi would put on her unmentionables alone, and let HIM take them off.

 

It was with wide eyes that Van saw what Hitomi choose for herself, and finally felt his body react to finally stand and reach for her the vision fade to black. Van woke abruptly sucking in a breath, like he had stayed underwater too long, his whole body covered in perspiration and a fierce desire to grasp Hitomi and show her how much he love her as a man. His body was screaming for release and he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep again this night before it was taken care of. By the faint light coming from the window, the sun wasn’t going to show before a long time. His precious seer gave him things to do with this visions and new material for lonely nights, he will have to get her back for this. Thanks to her best friend, maybe he should thank her one day?

 

She also gave him the answer to his recurring problem with his advisors regarding his royals attires. He would find an outfit who suit him and make him feel good, something in which he could show who he is. It would surely take some time but his advisors won’t be able to say anything anymore, he won’t allow it. He was Van Slanzar De Fanel, King of Fanelia, Dragon King of Fanelia, Victor of the Destiny War, Fang of Arsas. He was also Van the draconian, one of the finest swordmaster of Gaea, friend to the beast men, and in the near future he won’t be the last of the Fanel line because he was the lover of Hitomi Kanzaki. To her he was just Van, and that was enough.

 

It took a while but Van closed his eyes to gain a few more hours of sleep. He had take care of his pulsing erection, and end up biting back groan of pleasure that could have been too loud, all of them the name of his love. A content smile on his lips he pushed aside his latent frustrations to his lonely bed, and took note to have a seamstress mandated to make a few set of undergarments with specific measurement for Hitomi next visit. He want to see her in more traditional things, he will even ask her to show him if they fit her...

 

* * *

( **Author’s note:** I may have a thing with lingerie… I mean it’s the third time it became a thing in a fic of mine. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the show! I kept it nice and sweet I think, and Van was spared the stray thought of his mother or Merle own underwears! Aren’t I nice? I like the guy but he is too fun to tease.)


	4. Sweat

**Sweat**

 

The weather was dreadfully hot in Fanelia, the sun was beating hard on the whole country during summer. Good for the crops but quite the hindrance for the people, the humans had a hard time being active during the day, and some beast people were not faring any better. From the middle of the day to the late afternoon only the coldblooded reptilian people could move around without to much trouble. The others kept themselves inside or anywhere they could find a modicum of coolness. It was normal for the kingdom to have such weather, it was a bit bothersome, but bearable since such periods of heat were generally short and followed by several days of rains at a time.

 

During the day it was even too hot for the land dragons to roam, so it was no wonder the whole of Fanelia and it’s countryside was working in slow motion. The real problem was that even at night the heat wasn’t going down, or not enough to make a real difference. There wasn’t a breeze that could help the citizen cool down. 

 

For the king whose chambers were high in the palace this lack of wind was unsettling. He tried all day to help his people who need him the most. Elders and children were offered the sanctity of the castle coolest parts to relieve them of the bite of the heat that plague the city, but nothing seem to help him with his sudden bout of restlessness. He tried everything he could think of; crystal mint* in the water to give the feeling of coolness? Staying in the shade in the gardens? Keep windows open to let the wind cool some part of the palace? It didn’t work, none of it. Nothing seems to help him cool down. His muscles were aching, his skin itching with the need to move and fly, taking his sword and train under the twin moons, anything to help him burn some energy. He was sweating, tossing and turning in his bed, sleep eluding him and he had enough. When he finally did fall asleep it was to discover that the heat he was experiencing during the day was probably more bearable than what waited him in his dream.

 

The first thing Van took conscious of is the air. It was heavy with the heat of summer and damp with past rain. The smell of ozone all around was strange and Van felt sticky just standing where he was. Taking in his immediate environment he was surprised to find himself in a forest, there was a path and by what he can see it was leading further into the forest and up a hill. What was the purpose of this scenery? He could faintly hear birds in the trees. It was calm but he was alone, it was unusual to say the least. He was getting used to the visions he had during his sleep, no matter how they left him panting and restless with burning desires for days, if not weeks, after they occurred, but right now this one seem unusual. No signs of Hitomi usual environnement; roaring sounds of engines, rumble of large crowd, buildings who reach the sky… There was none of theses elements he could detect, and there was no signs of the woman who hold his heart and soul in her hands either. Was it a regular vision? He was sure this was the Mystic Moon so why was he here? Something wasn’t right. Wasn’t he supposed to dream about Hitomi since it was clear by the lack of twins moon in the sky that it was her world?

 

The air was heavy and cloying, it was too warm and the lingering dampness mixed with his own sweat make his skin feel clammy. It was oppressing, and his breath was getting ragged, his heart was beating faster with worry. Where was Hitomi? Was she in danger? What was going on? He start walking along the path not sure where to go, he wasn’t able to focus to detect anything. It look like dowsing in a vision wasn’t possible, and the lack of green eyed lady was getting stressing quickly. Everything was too calm, as if the summer heat had stop the time. The greenery wasn’t helping calm his nerves since he was used to be wary of what could lurk in the bushes and trees in Fanelia.

 

He was ready to start calling her name out loud when he faintly start to hear noises. Someone was coming from the bottom of the hill, getting closer to him rather quickly. Whoever it was, was running in his direction but who or why was still unknow. Why was it so hard to focus in this dream? It was so frustrating! Damn heat… 

 

The heat was causing the air on the path to blur and it took a moment for Van to identify the person coming toward him. Van felt his throat contract, Hitomi was running in his direction, and if this sight was usually the source of his joy, at the moment it was concerning.  How long had she be running? Why would she do such a thing with this weather? She was frowning, and he know she have the habit of running when she is upset, but right now is was stupid to do so. The sun was unforgiving at this hour, she could get a heatstroke! He love her, but he was sure she would cause his early demise.

 

It was obvious she had been out and running for quite some time. The closer she get the more he could make out how she was faring. She was pale, her breath short, and her body drenched with sweat. The only spots of colors are the redness on her cheeks. If she continue to run like that she will definitely fall sick, or faint. Her shirt is sticking to her chest, he could see perfectly her curves, and he could faintly see the effect it have on her nipples. They were raised and pushing against the fabric of her shirt. He know she was wearing a sport bra underneath, but it wasn’t constricting them that much it seem. Said shirt was slightly riding up her stomach exposing the white skin of her stomach. Her short also looked too tight on her, brushing her skin in a really intimate way on the front. It looked like it was trying to fuse with her skin, it must rub against her nether part while she was running. Does it mean she was getting excited by this exercise? He know she got a modicum of pleasure while running, but it never occurred to him it could be literal. If he wasn’t worried about her health he would gladly enjoy the view… Her ass was perfectly mould by the pink garment, and left nothing to the imagination. The cloth was stretched over her rear like a second skin, and each new movement make it a more and more sinful sight.

 

She had reached him now, and took a pause. Out of breath and bent in two, trying to get back her breath, a few drops of sweat falling from her brow to the ground. He got a direct view of her gaping collar, his eyes get caught by the obvious weight of her breasts in her sport bra. He never thought he would bless the gravity for such a vision. With her heaving breath her mounds were pushing against the stretchy fabric, their movements reduced but not stopped. They looked so soft, he could feel his body reacting already, his mind keeping the image for futures dreams.

 

She was still frowning, and he almost panicked when he saw her sway on her feets. If she was going to faint there was nothing he could do to help her! Stupid dream, stupid vision! While he was trying to regain his composure, Hitomi had straightened but didn’t look like she was feeling better. She start walking and get off of the path, but her legs were wobbling more with every steps. Van took notice of this and followed her urgently, wondering what he would do if she were to pass out. If they were indeed in a forest there was few chances for someone to be nearby, and since he was in a vision he couldn’t act bodily. After a few minutes walking trough the trees Hitomi reached a clearing where she promptly lay down in the grass, gasping, or was it a sob? 

If the sight of his beloved drenched and lying languishly was devastating for his blood pressure, seeing her this upset with an arm across her eyes and biting her lips in frustration and exhaustion wasn’t what he want to witness. With a loud groan he heard her start ranting, closing the distance between them he knelt next to her, making sure she would not lose consciousness. 

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid… Huff. Damn ... ha… bitch! How... could she… say… To think... she would… Why did he ask me THAT?! Damn it! Ugh it’s too hot. Mnh I’m sick of it.”

 

Van had seen Hitomi angry before but it was probably the first time he heard her swear. Or at least, so much. Usually she never use words like theses, especially about someone. What could have render her to such a state of nerves? While she was ranting and catching her breath she let her body start to relax. Lying on her back with her belly exposed, one leg bended, with the thin layer of glistening perspiration covering her skin, Hitomi was a sight to behold. With the way she was arching her back every few moments, it was impossible to not feel some measure of desire for her. Especially with the few moans that keep escaping her lips. Van lost the notion of time as Hitomi began to relax, he was transfixed by her latent sensuality.

Now that she was lying down he was less afraid about her fainting on him. She looked exhausted, but she still was gorgeous, yet he would prefer if he was the cause behind her lying down like this. How her whole body was still in movement even while down was hypnotic. The rise and fall of her chest, and how her breasts had flattened on her ribs. The way the blades of grass were tickling against her exposed skin. The slight twitching of her fingers. Van’s breath was short now and he could feel his desire rise. His hands itched to touch her, caress her whole body. He want to massage the sore muscles of her thigh, and wipe the sweat on her skin. His mouth was watering at the ideas it was bringing to him. 

She stretch once more et let out a long sigh before reaching for a gourd he hadn't noticed before. It was lodged at her waist and was probably the real reason why she had been arching her back so often. He watch as she sit up and took long gulps of water, and how a few mouthful, of what was probably liquid bliss for her, dripped down her chin and continue their way on her shirt. Van was happy to see some colors going back to her complexion. However, her shirt who was already damp with sweat was now partly sticking to her skin.

Once she was done she took a meditation stance and start talking.

 

“Okay Hitomi let’s calm down and sort out what happened.” Ah! He was finally going to know what’s going on with her! He need to focus on her words, and stop ogling her body.

 

“Genji-kun was waiting for me after class, he looked nervous. I was never close to him, and out of the blue he asked me out… I hope Van never hear about this...” Her embarrassment was evident, her eyes were searching around her as if someone was going to repeat hers word to her intended. Too bad said fiancé was right here to hear it. 

 

Why Van shouldn’t know about idiots sniffing around his intended!? It’s not like he was practically her betrothed, or jealous or anything... He better not ever come across this guy, for the sake of his teeths. He had enough courage to confess to Hitomi in front of a crowd where it had taken month for him to do so, while they were completely alone, and that enrage him to no end. Hitomi will have a few things to explain.

 

“He is a nice guy but I love Van, and I barely know him, so I tried to let him down gently. It was going as well as can be… And then Morimoto Minako-san had to intervene. Okay the last time I did a reading to her it was a bad one, and after Gaea I never read tarots for anyone at school, but she didn’t have to act like a spoiled brat over everything I do! How could she sneak on a private conversation like that and mocking Genji-san feelings? He don’t deserve to be a victim of her pettiness. She didn’t have to mock me either. ” Hitomi was taking shuddering breath now, the episode having deeply shaken her. Tears had gathered in her eyes and start tracing paths on her face. Letting out a frustrated cry she let herself fall on her back again, leaving Van at a lost to what he could do.

 

“Why does her words hurt so much?” Her rant was over and she looked younger with her lips set in a pout. Her frustration make her human, her movements show how much life was coursing through her whole being, and her act show how fragile sha can be. This situation touched her because she care about others. He love her, and her glistening lips make him want to recede the distance between them so badly. He want to bite them until they turn the color of ripe berries, to feel her arms around his shoulders, and her fingers in his hair.

 

The heat have a strange power of making people act harshly. Right now Hitomi was lying on the grass, exhausted both physically, and emotionally. By her side Van was lost in the moment, powerless. The air was laden with warm air, so much it was pressuring one the lungs. Hitomi breath was laboured due to her racing, Van’s was due to the turmoil of his emotions wrecking inside his mind. To both the weather was only adding to their discomfort.

Around them the air was wavy, tendrils of hot air were forming mirages. Lying down beside his girlfriend, Van tried to decipher what was the purpose of this dream. Until now it always had been for a precise goal, but right now all it did was showing him Hitomi in a moment of distress. He want to be by her side, and this vision was torturing him more than the heatwave seem to plague both worlds. His body want to hold her against him, and make her his. His mind want to appease her, and make her sorrow lessen.

 

Hitomi had rolled on her side, seemingly facing him, eyes closed with a last tear running on her face. Her breathing was calming down at last, and her cheeks had gain a redness from her outburst and run. Her lips were parted and with her short breath it was hypnotising for Van. He could see the rise and fall of her chest getting slower. How a few beads of sweat would slide along her skin and loose themselves under her shirt. Van would love to follow them, not only with his eyes, but with his fingers, and mouth. Her skin must be salty and warm, his mouth was watering more at the thought. He could see how shivers would move her whole body from time to time, and he want to be the cause of them. No matter her expression Hitomi was beautiful to him. Her shirt had lift, and was now exposing a large part of her stomach, and ribcage. With the way she was lying on her side, it was emphasizing the curve of her hips. His hard on was getting annoying by now, it was not yet painful, but he was trying to ignore it. He couldn’t grind himself against her anyway, and he refuse to touch himself like that while the visions was still going strong.

 

Van noticed how her short seems to cling to her nether parts more than usual. It took a moment for him to recognize the garment as the one she had been wearing on Gaea. It’s been three years, and Van would have though she got rid of it by now, he know she have quite a few of them anyway. The pink color was still vibrant, but back then Hitomi didn’t had the curve she now poses, and it was evident that it was really tight on her. It was clinging to her rear in a really intimate way. He felt his breath shorten when he notice how it was molding on her. He could hear his heart beating as loud as thunder, his eyes catching every details; her hairs fanning around her head, the strands that stick to her skin, the light movements of her ribcage, and skin fluttering with the steady beating of her heart and  breathing, the glistening of her lips… After the turmoils he saw her go through, the vision became one of peace and calmness. Those visions were so erotic it was maddening.

 

It was really intimate the way they were lying side by side like this. He could feel her breath against his face, he could almost feel her skin against him. It was a dream come true in a way, he wanted to do this so often, to wake every morning to this sight. Both of them warm and comfortable next to each other, in their shared bed after a long passionate night… He want to kiss her so badly right now, it’s almost painful. His body felt neglected with her absence, and seeing her like this wasn’t helping him at all. It only add fuel to his sexual pulsions, loving her so much was almost suffocating, just like the hot air of the summer.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, Van rolled on top of her. Of course she was unaware of his action. She can’t see how his eyes burns with desire and lust, if she could a blush would completely cover her. He was above her supporting his weight on his arms, and slowly lowering himself toward her. He no longer notice the heat nor his surrendering, he only had eyes for Hitomi form beneath him. The distance was shortening, and Van closed his eyes. His body was slowly getting into contact with her’s, a few more second and their hips would touch. Her name on his lips, he closed his eyes, she was so close, almost… Almost...

 

His eyes opened, his face planted in his pillow, his whole body ablaze with hunger for his love. A few servants were frightened to hear their king roared so early in the morning. He had been so close! The sun was barely up and the heat has not settle yet, but for Van it made no differences, his blood was boiling, his mind filled with the pictures of Hitomi lying underneath him… He was covered in perspiration and he was sure he won’t be able to cool down anytime soon. His beloved was an unintentional tease, he will have to remind her a few things during their next rendezvous. Right now he had a pressing matter to attend to.

 

This summer was hot, but for the young draconian king it was nothing compared to his burning love.

* * *

*Think of it as an equivalent to our regular mint but stronger with a sap you let harden and then let dissolve into water to give it the fresh taste of the plant. Don’t fight me on this, they have beast people, literal angels, and dragons, let me have some botanical fun too!

 

**Author’s note:** I absolutely despise when the air is to hot and heavy, I can’t count the number of time I was stuck in a classroom where you can’t open a window and the air get heavier by the minutes. The feeling is like suffocating and you just want some damn fresh air… Trust me, with this kind of atmosphere, it’s easy and not at all pleasant to see your blood pressure drop and see yourself get well acquainted with the ground. I know right now we are in the middle of the winter, so I hope this chapter will let you feel a bit warmer.


	5. Onsen

**Onsen.**

 

There was some perks about visiting the countryside in Van opinion. One moon a year it was tradition for the King of Fanelia to travel all over the country to make sure his people know him and had a chance to give their doleances. It was really important for those who can’t travel to the capital. It was also the perfect occasion for the young king to escape his advisors, and have a few days day to relax and enjoy the countryside, between diplomatics visits of course.

 

He was actually in the south of the country, in the mountains that separate Fanelia from Freid. The village he was staying at was a well known one, and one he had always been fond of. The village of Izumi* was well known for it’s hots spring, rumored to have a number of curatives virtues. It was also one of the only settlement of monkey men in this part of Gaea. 

 

Monkey men were folk who came in a lot of differences of tribes and kind, but a majority of them lived between Freid and Basram. The ones in Fanelia are easily recognizable with their light colored fur and their red faces, among a few things. Masters in the art of making vino, they absolutely adore hot springs. The fanelian hots springs were a prolific business, the hot water in the mountains were known to have healing properties. Some sources were reputed to ease the souls. It was also by one of them that his parents met. He learned recently that said spring was one known to let one find peace of the heart in order to find love… Due to the many virtues of the hot springs a lot of people were traveling to benefit from them, it was a steady income for the villages and the country as a whole. Many bath houses have developed around the springs, and the monkey men were exceptionals bath tenders.

 

Right now Van was enjoying one of the natural bath, a cup of liquor in reach he was relaxing in the near scalding water. He was enjoying the sight before him. The spring was deep in the mountain side, with enough trees around the bath house to keep it seclude and peaceful. From the pool he could see how a light breeze was shaking the top of the trees and how the night sky was clear. He got a wonderful view of the twins moons where he know Hitomi was. With his arms spread and leaning back against the rocks of the borders of the pool, he took a deep breath and let the water take effect on his tired body. He took a long gulp of his alcohol while watching the moons. The warmth of the water, coupled with the liquor was slowly lulling him to sleep. As he lean his head back, he closed his eyes, thinking that the only thing missing right now was his beloved Hitomi by his side.

 

Van opened his eyes when he heard the water being disturbed. The scenery was different it was not the hot spring he had been relaxing in. He was in another vision, something was off. The sky was dark but clear, yet no sign of a second moon hanging among the stars made sure he was on the Mystic Moon. He was in a hot spring like the one he was in before, but this one was enclosed in a bamboo fence. Through the steam he can’t really see much but he was sure he was not alone. He could hear a person near by, slowly walking in the pool toward him. He was a bit nervous since he was pretty sure the person was Hitomi. Sure enough the seer came through the fog created by the hot water, and she took his breath away. 

 

Her hairs were damps and her cheeks flushed red thanks to the temperature of the water. She was completely bared, saved for a short towel she was keeping on her front with a hand. It was only covering the strict necessity, the other resting on the rocks at the side of the pool to keep her progression steady. Her expression was serene and at ease, her body language relaxed, the light smile on face was making him blush. He was never going to get used to theses vision who revealed so much of the young woman body. Not that he wasn’t enjoying the view. The towel wasn’t covering much, she was holding it in front of her in a way to keep it from getting soaked, and with every step she took it was moving a bit from side to side, almost mimicking the swinging of her pendent. The pendulum movement of her hips was a wonder to see. Without showing her most secret place, her motions was making her hips sway in a alluring way, showing the apex of her thigh. The water was splashing against her skin, sometimes caressing, others slithering sinfully against it. Her chest was also exposed to those movements, her hand kept the towel pinned to her heart, but the sides of her breasts were completely visible. Each step making them bounce lightly, a part of her pink areola peeking from time to time from behind the towel hypnotizing Van.

She was next to him and he watched with eager eyes as she sit by his side in the water. He watch as she lowered herself in the water, nothing stopping his gaze wandering all over her form. 

 

First while she bend her knees, he kept his eyes on her tights as they sink into the clear water of the spring. How it licked her hips and rear, and intimacy, which almost making him close his eyes by respect, his could feel his member hardening. His heart pounding so strongly he wondered how she wasn’t able to hear it. It was a fantastic sight, one he would etch in his memory for eternity. She discarded her towel as the water reached her waist. The sight of the water encasing her midriff was really sensual with how slowly she was getting settled in the water. Especially with the way her towel no longer covered  her breasts when she stopped by his side. She was letting soft sighs as the warmth of the water was seeping in her skin, the sound was enough to send shivers in his spine, and making his toes curls. 

 

Between the moment when she put her towel on the edge of the pool, and the one where she was completely settle next to him in the water, only a few heartbeat had passed. Yet it could have been a whole eternity, and he wouldn’t have noticed. He had the most marvelous sight in front of him for a few seconds. Her whole bosom entirely offered to his ravenous eyes. Her pink areola, and hardening nipples with the round shape of her breasts for his exclusive view, and for a single second, a view on her soft patch of hairs between her legs. He felt a lot like a pervert with the way his was covering her body like that with his lustful gaze, but at the same time he can’t care less. This was perfect. He was never going to forget this vision, nor was he going to ever tell a soul about it. The water was just opaque enough to mask most of her skin once she was in. Only the top of her breasts along with her shoulders are out of the water now. Her creamy skin encased in the water was making the blush on her face stand out more, and make him want to kiss her so bad right now.

 

He watch as her whole body relax under the hot temperature. The sigh she let out once she let her head rest against the edge, and how she smile in contempt were so erotic he had to bite back a moan. He was taking deep breaths, his eyes glued to Hitomi form. He could feel his desire burning stronger than the sake he had consumed, stronger than the water of the hot spring even. Already her face was getting a bit red thank to the warmth of the pool. She was completely at ease. A true nymphe in a secluded bed of water, the velvet sky above was a blanket dusted with the stars as diamonds, and the trees surrounding the place give the impression of something mystical. The scene is a strange mix of quiet and erotisim, even if his blood was boiling in his veins, Van couldn’t find in himself to move. He was afraid of disturbing the moment. She was his very own personal goddess in this instant.

He desire her more than anything, but just sharing this spring under the night sky was what he wish he could do with her as often as possible. A quiet moment between them, savoring the instant. She was a sight to behold, but there was more important things. He turn his head toward the sky, leaning back. While his right arm was still on the edge of the pool, his left gently reach under the water until his fingers would normally brush against Hitomi’s, if he was corporeal. The real thing would be better, but right now it was the best he could have. It was so comfortable, just the two of them in the night under the stars. It was also his best attempt to ignore his raging erection. 

His eyes were closed, just like Hitomi’s. They were listening to the sound of the wind in the trees. The few sounds of near animals, hidden in the night. Alone together. He could smell her perfume, it was light and soothing, flowery. A balm on his still rapid beating heart. He could feel the warmth of the water, but also decipher the warmth from being so close to her. Just being by her side was making him relax more than his earlier cup of alcohol or his bath. This woman had his heart in her hand, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. How he wish she could be really by his side fully, not just in another vision. Even if this was particularly enjoyable, he wouldn’t prefer if it was the real thing, and if Hitomi was leaning on him. He relaxed more in the water, smiling at the delicious sensation of the presence of his beloved had on him. Hitomi also let her body immerge itself deeper in the pool, making the water shift with her movements. Everything was so peaceful, he never felt more complete before. 

 

That’s when Hitomi let out a soft sigh that put Van into a state of trance “Oh Van I wish you were here.” It was barely above a whisper, but to Van it was enough. The longing in her voice had a strong effect on him.

 

Tilting his head toward her’s he gave his own answer, it was the perfect opportunity. With his eyes still closed, and with the warm water encompassing them, he let his heart dictate his mouth for once. He came closer to her ear, and with a low voice let out his answer.

“Me too Hitomi… I love you.”

 

He could feel his heart beating in his temple. His body was numb, but the sensations wasn’t a bad one, and he was definitely feeling the result of his lust for Hitomi reaching it’s peak. He was a bit dizzy, and disoriented so it was comprehensible when he jumped when he heard a unknown voice behind him. 

 

“Your Highness, may I offer you more sake?” The voice was muffled by the bamboo wall of the cabin. It was one of the young maid of the bathhouse, a meek young monkey girl who was keeping her eyes on the ground the second she heard he was the king . Even if her face was naturally red he could tell she was blushing, not used to be near royalty. She hadn't set a foot near the pool in case her presence wasn’t welcomed, so she couldn’t see Van’s state, which was a blessing right now.

 

A bit embarrassed by the interruption Van regain his composure quickly. He hadn’t even realised his vision was over. “No thank you, I shouldn’t indulge more than what I already have.” 

 

The young girl left without asking more, and Van got out of the scalding water feeling light headed, and self-conscious. Had he stayed longer in the spring he would have probably fainted anyway. With a last gaze to the beautiful sight of the twins moons above him, and the scenery around him he retreat to his quarters. Planning to take Hitomi to these springs during her next visit. Right now he need to  _ relax _ .

 

* * *

**Author’s note:** *Izumi mean spring, or fountain, it’s not really original but it’s fitting and when I write at two in the morning it’s the best I can think of.

I had fun creating the monkey beast people. I had to fetch a map of Gaea to see where I could safely expect monkey beast people to live. The south of Fanelia and Freid were perfect for them. I got inspired by the japanese hot spring monkey, as well as native indian monkey you can find in India. Since Fanelia is the equivalent of Japan and Freid, India I thought about how the fauna could match, after all the wolf men are based on the japanese wolves. 

This chapter is a bit shorter and more tamed compared to the others, but I had to go through a few events recently that lead me to seek a peaceful moment of relaxation. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Exploring

**Exploring.**

 

Van was bored, there was no other way to say it. The reconstruction of Fanelia was underway, and he was still helping, but his presence was less needed theses days. Now that a good portion of the people had return he was more needed by assuming his role as a leader. Which mean playing the dragon game of politic.

 

His country need it, his people need it. He could also live two lifetimes without it. It was a necessary evil, so he bear with it. It gave him the opportunity to relativise his situation. He count himself lucky somehow, and in a way he was. The war had claimed millions of lives, and destroyed so much. 

 

Freid was in ruins, the two mains cities reduced to rubbles. The Duc was dead, and his son even if brave was still a child. At least half of the monks were dead, and the populace also had to go through the Zaibach occupation. Fortunately the country was old, and not facing its first crisis. As such there were plans, and methods already settle to put the duchy back on it’s feet. Asturia suffered some damages in the countryside, like the fort of Allen garnison. The main damages were to the capital, Palas, but it was repaired quickly. The most Asturia lost to the war was the lives of it’s soldiers. King Aston was sick and both of his daughters were assuring the regency. Ironically enough the two princess were better rulers than their corrupted father. Cesario, Basram and Daedalus hadn’t been touched like the others. A few settlements on theirs borders at most. Their real loss was during the final battle with the thousands soldiers who died in the fighting. 

 

As for Zaibach, if the country was essentially undamaged, the conditions there had always been harsh to begin with. Countless soldiers died during the war as a whole, the Dragon Slayers unit was only a speck of the lives reaped. The capital only damages were to the palace, and the disappearance of the sorcerers was only a good thing for the world. As the instigators of the war, and the ultimates losers their situation was dire. No royal family left, no leader to take the mantle, debts upon debts to pay to their victims, plus the naturals hardships of their country… Their only option left was trading their medical technologie to eventually get their head out of the water. Which will take decades to produce any results.

 

Fanelia capital was destroyed along with the army, but the countryside was left rather untouched. It will take years still, but the kingdom will rise again faster than expected thanks to the alliance between Asturia, Freid, and the merchant Dryden Fassa. That and the reputation gained by Van during the war was a sure way to seal some advantageous deals with others countries. 

 

At the moment half of the city had been restored, the people who haven’t got their home done yet were housed in the surrounding villages. A good part of the castle was also restored, it was useful to store a lot of the materials. A part of the folks were working on the buildings while the other was working with fervor in the fields to prepare for the next winter. As for Van himself he was needed to work with some scholars to set the treaties and commercials deals necessary to the rebuilding, and foundings of the kingdom. It was important, and it was what he had been raised to fulfill, but it was dull. After a long day of pouring over piles of documents he was tired, and dreadfully bored. He doesn’t have the energy left to train, and missed Hitomi all the more. Merle was a great support, but she was his sister, he would prefer to have his beloved by his side in addition. 

 

It was getting late, and he was getting ready for bed. He hadn’t received words from Hitomi for a few day now, it’s wasn’t unusual per se, but right now she would be the perfect distraction from the dullness. As he lay in bed he thought about her, of how she look gorgeous when she smile. About her curves, and fair skin. He was drifting off when he thought about how he wouldn’t mind to explore her skin thoroughly.

 

The sound of ruffling fabric made him open his eyes suddenly. Had he been asleep? The ceiling wasn’t familiar, and sitting up he understood why. He was in Hitomi bedroom. The bed was a twin bed with a light blue comforter. For once he could take a look at her room, it have never happened before. Being in the bedchamber of a woman was rather intimate, specifically his girlfriend. The room was simple but well furnished, the bed in the corner was really comfortable, a desk under the window with a lot of books on it, and a numbers of pictures, portraits of her friends, and family. A wardrobe on the opposite side of the room was currently being ransacked by the object of his affection. He was observing the strange colourful paintings on her walls, the few stuffed toys scattered around the room along a few cushions. The room wasn’t large, but it was completely Hitomi’s personal space, it was warm, welcoming, and light just like her. He didn’t get off the bed since he was in a comfortable position, and like this it was more intimate. That, and the possibility to snuggle in Hitomi’s sheets was too tempting, even if it was childish of him.

 

Hitomi was deep in her wardrobe, tossing pieces of clothing on the carpet behind her. She was wearing a dark blue pair of pants and only a white tank top. Thank to the mirror next to her he got a view of her face, and front. From his position he could see her pouting, he know clothing is important to women, but he didn’t know it looked so important for her. Her pants were tight, and were hanging low on her hips accentuating the curve of her rear. Her top had a low neckline, and when she bending he could see the top of her breasts in the reflection of the mirror. He doesn’t understand what she was searching for, the night as fallen on her planet , and she don’t usually goes out at night. A sweater join a pile on the floor, next to a blouse with a sigh of frustration coming from her lips. He could easily imagine her turning toward him, and asking him for help with whatever was bothering her, and he would in exchange of a kiss. Or several.

 

While he was distracted Hitomi had thrown down a white neglige, two pairs of pants, a dress, and a skirt.He focused back on her when he heard her make a victorious sound. He couldn’t see what she a had found, but she looked ecstatic her face was illuminated by her smile. Van sit up on the bed, trying to get a better view of what she was doing, or get a glimpse of the item that push her to unchain a pandemonium on her wardrobe. He didn’t had the chance to see the item before his eyes were caught by the movements of Hitomi who was stripping down. Her tank top was discarded without a glance from the seer for where it would land, then her pants were sliding down her long smooth legs, revealing her white pair of panties. Van almost swallowed his tongue at the scene in front of him, Hitomi voluptuous rear was swaying in front of him, and thanks to the reflection in the mirror he could see how her movements make her still clothed breast bounce. She looked so happy, and innocent yet the fact remain that she was in her underwear moving almost sinfully in front of her boyfriend. 

 

Van felt his cheeks getting warm, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Hitomi form. He watched mesmerized as her hands reached for the middle of her back. While he was enjoying the view of his beloved seer stripping down a part of his brain took note of how she took of her bra. The quick twist of her finger on the clip was put to memory for future use, he would never admit it, but he had always been curious of how she was putting this thing on after he learned of it’s existence. That and he love the idea of completely undressing her with his own hands. 

 

He saw how the straps got suddenly loose on her shoulders, and began to droop. The slight movement made his heart beat faster, making him wish to replace the straps by his lips. He felt his blood rushing to his manhood as the reflection show him how the cups of fabric were now leaving the desirable flesh of his love. How they resume their natural shape, and place, no longer constricted by the silky material of her bra. When he met Hitomi back when they were fifteens she hadn’t poses much curves, but now at nearly eighteen years old she had the curves of a full grown woman. As the garment reached the floor he observe her breasts, their fulness make his hands itch to touch them. Her pink colored nipples were proudly standing almost arrogantly, mocking him, and his incapacity to touch them. Still seated on the bed, Van closed his eyes for a second to get his focus on something else. No matter the number of visions showing him Hitomi in the nude it always left him mesmerised, but right now it was a blow to his sanity.   

 

He reopened his eyes with the resolve to keep them on her back, and not the reflection of her front. He couldn’t interfere with the vision, and was not by any mean a saint, but he wasn’t a pervert! So he kept his eyes on her back. 

 

The expand of her back was a delicious sight on his own. Like the rest of her it was finely muscled, the skin smooth and an image of vitality. Each breath taken by Hitomi was making her whole frame move slightly, a subtle shifting of her back muscle. The curve of her spine was his main point to focus, from the top of her shoulders where her longer bangs were grazing delicately the skin, to the small of her back where her panties were snuggling her hips. He could easily imagine his fingers gliding along her skin from top to bottom, tracing patterns and reading her skin like a map. 

Her shoulder blades bore the marks of her bra, and he would gladly offer her a massage to soothe the reddish marks. Just to feel the warm skin under his hands, and hear her breathing deepening at his touch was making him hard. He had to bite back a groan as Hitomi stretched her back, arching her spine and twisting from left to right. It was like watching one of the tribal dances of the wolves men in Luum village back in Arsas during the summer solstice, but this one was far more erotic for Van. His blood was running south, and he had to call on all of his self control to stay sitting on her bed, and not march to her to let his hands ghost all over her back.

 

His fingertips itch to run along the curve of her spine, playing with speed, and pressure to see her squirm. He know Hitomi is ticklish, he had just need to catch her once to discover this during one of her visits. He remember her pout when she tried to retaliate, and didn’t had a reaction from him. Then his eyes got caught on her lower back. Her dimples of Inari* were hypnotising, and he got the weird urge to let his tongue run around and dip in them. Even though he tried Van’s gaze keep lowering toward her backside, clad in cotton it was round and had never had the chance to be this near this part of her before. Her garment was creating a small depression in her flesh at the seams, his eyes devouring every millimeter of skin covered or exposed, but then his view got obstructed by red. 

 

Pulled out of his fantasie Van was surprised, and a bit disappointed to realise Hitomi had covered herself. He tried to reason himself it was normal she wasn’t going to keep observing her forms in the mirror in her panties just for his pleasure. Hitomi had pulled on a red shirt, too big for her slender frame, yet she let out a satisfied little sigh once it was on her. It was obviously a man shirt, reaching the apex of her thighs. He was rather annoyed to see her wearing someone’s shirt, it looked well worn, and he jealously had to think of anyone giving her his shirt for any reasons. Worst was seeing her wear it contently. He looked at her reflection to gauge her expression, he know he was probably jealous for nothing, but he love her so much sometimes it hurt. He was in for a surprise when he saw the front of the shirt in the mirror. He recognise the shirt as one of his, red and loose fitting with a deep V shape for the collar, slightly closed by a white string. How she acquired one of his shirt was a mystery, and this one looked old, the color a bit faded, if he were to wear it now it would probably be too small. 

 

Hitomi turned around, and Van got a wonderful view of her cleavage. The collar was large, but on her it was gaping, and the white string barely close it on her chest. In fact the knot of said string was falling just between her breasts. As she made her way around her room to turn off her lights Van was entranced by her sight. Hitomi was wearing his shirt, late at night, with the more than likely intention to sleep in it, and she wasn’t wearing anything else besides a pair of panties. The last light in the room now was her bedside lamp, the dim glow making the scene more intimate compared to the unconscious strip tease he had witness a moment ago. With this softer lightning shadows were dancing over her form, while the leftover light outlining parts of her, like the legs, or her slender arms. As she neared the bed he watched closely how his shirt was looking over her curves. 

 

HIS SHIRT! HIS!

 

She was practically broadcasting their relationship, and how they belong to each other just by having it in her possession. Wearing it like that was too much for his already overly clouded brain. He could barely focus on how the gaping collar was showing a part of her cleavage, or how with each step the red material would ride up her thighs. He didn’t saw how the light caress of the fabric near her groin made her break into goosebumps. How it made her nipples rise, barely showing against the loose linen on her torso. 

 

Van get his bearing back when Hitomi pulled back the covers, and lean forward to lay down in bed. Beside a fantastic view inside her shirt, formerly his, he draw back on the bed to let her get in. It was a bit strange, he saw her move the blankets while he was on them, they passed right through him, but he didn’t felt a thing. What he felt though, is his blood singing to him to catch her in his arms and crush her to his chest. To kiss her senseless, and his desire with her, to make her his, and let her use him to her heart's content. As Hitomi turn off the last light, and settle under the covers Van found himself lying down behind her, and curiously under the warmth of her blankets without moving a muscle. He kept his hands to himself, even if she wouldn’t feel them anyway, and with his state of excitement maybe it was for the best. He still let out a sound of contentment when Hitomi laid in bed, and the shirt wind up around her waist instead of her hips. Now even if she was covered by the blanket a part of her toned stomach was bared, which was a dream come true for him. Both of them laying in bed, and barely clothed. Really, Hitomi wearing his signature red shirt was a bonus at this point.

 

He hadn’t really felt a purpose to this vision so far, and he had quite the show earlier, but for some reason this vision wasn’t over. What was that supposed to mean? As the faint sound of rains was audible outside, Van refocused on the sound his beloved was emitting. Thanks to the vision he was able to see Hitomi back and form, but the rest of the room just disappeared in the darkness of the night. It wasn’t much, but enough to see her moving, and reaching for something under her pillow. To get a better view he rested on his elbow, watching as she pulled hand back, a faint glowing escaping from between her fingers. He didn’t get a good view of what it was until she open her hand near her lips. If he let out a moan, no one heard it, for what he was witnessing wasn’t something he could put words on.

 

Hitomi hadn’t just retrieve one of his shirt, but one of his feathers too. Said feather was still a glowing white, and looked well cared for, for what he could tell. Yet what made Van moaned was not Hitomi little collection, but the fact she was kissing the remainder of his curse with tenderness. He wasn’t sure what he should feel, and he didn’t get a chance to decipher his feeling furthermore, as Hitomi placed the feather near her chest. Her hand traced the length of it slowly, her breathing changing without reason for Van. Until he noticed he wasn’t sure where was her other hand… 

 

It wasn’t really far obviously, but it was like lightning on his nerves to realise it was between her legs, giving her skin the same tender stroke she gave his feather. Her breath was getting short, and with each intake of air the exposed skin of her breast would get into the soft contact with his feather, inciting little noises of pleasure from her throat. After a few minutes Hitomi let out a low pitch moan that made every hair of his body stand on end. The sound of pure pleasure coming from her as her fingers were dancing a seemingly well known slow dance was maddening. Her whole body was shivering from her the sensations, as his was tense with need and desire. Watching her seeking a relief he could give her if given the slightest chance was torture. Knowing he was the subject of her fantasy was both flattering, and another kind of torture. He was trapped in a vision, he can’t act, only witnessing as her body was calling for him, and his name was falling from her lips with need. 

 

His own body was no stranger to a more manual release, yet watching Hitomi act like that was something else entirely. She was the one he picture for theses moments, but he had never imagine she could be doing the same. The realisation set his mind on fire, the pictures forming in his brain let him with a ragged breath. Fist closed to the point of pain didn’t helped him calm, his blood rushing to his cock with a vengeance. The erection he had tried to ignore so far, now impossible to pass over. He faintly called her name, it was too much for him, she was robbing him of his sanity with each second, which could be eternities of their own. In his feverish need to be close to her, he closed the distances remaining between their bodies, pressing his non corporeal form to hers. His pelvis seeking the warmth of her backside, and his arms encircling her frame. His breath was ghosting against her nape, his lips searching desperately the contact of her skin, wishing fervently to be felt. His hands were reaching hers in their pleasuring spots, between her legs, and on her breast. They were almost touching hers, wanting to learn with them as guides the exact motions to bring her pleasure. Aside from the shuddering breaths of the young lovers the only sound was the rain outside who had intensified until it was almost covering the thundering beating of Van heart in his ears.

 

What must have been a downpour by the sound of it suddenly recede to silence, and Van raise his head from his position to see what it was about. It was with rage he had to see himself back in his room in Fanelia, his body screaming his need, and his breathing ragged. Outside the first rays of sunlight were reaching his balcon. It must have rain during the night, because on said balcony, one of the budding potted plant in his sight, a single drop of water was gliding sinfully down a leave, catching a stray ray of light in itself making it eye catching. At the sight Van could swear he heard Hitomi moan his name in his ear with a new peak of released pleasure. He didn’t need to move to know he wouldn’t find her by his side under the covers if he was to turn around, and the fact pained him partially. Yet it was also a relief because he really doubt he could have act like a gentlemen if she was in his room right now, it was better for both of them if his more beast like pulsions were to not be raised before a long while. Now that he was wide awake, he clearly need to wash up the remains of his latest dream vision. Before tonight he had thought he was bored, but thanks to Hitomi boredom wasn’t something he will not contemplate ever again. He now have more than enough to fill his days, and wandering mind, if not hands.

 

It was quite the possibility that during Hitomi next stay she will lose some sleep, and it was this pleasant though and a playful smile that Van rise from his bed for a new day of rebuilding his country.

 

* * *

**Author note:** Done! What do you think?

***** If you’re wondering what are the dimples of Inari I used it’s simple: The two dimples you have in your lower back are called dimples of Venus. Their name is actually sacro-iliaques dimples but are commonly named dimples of Venus. 

Now to be more in the universe I let myself theorise that Gaean know theses dimples, but may have another name for them. Since they are named after the roman goddess of love and fertility, and Vision of Escaflowne is an anime where each grand kingdom is a reflection of a historical era and country, and since Fanelia represent feudal Japan, why not use a japanese deity? 

Inari is the god of fertility in Japan, to me it was logical for fanelians to use his name. (I know Inari can change sex too.) I suppose each kingdom could use a deity for the name, but the fact is it’s still the same thing. We know little about the beliefs in the serie, so I used what I can. It’s nothing much, but it really satisfying to play with.


	7. Tears

**Tears.**

 

No matter how many survived the destruction of the city, or how many came back to rebuild once the war was over. It doesn’t really count that the king came back, and was helping rebuild with his own two hands like a common builder. Too many lives were lost to the hunger of the flames, and the bite of the Zaibah melef’s steel. You could celebrate as much as you want, but the air was still carrying the faint scent of smoke and blood.

 

No one can forget what happened, no one want to, the scar was healing, but it was still really sensible. That why today was really important for Fanelia.

 

In memory for all that perished that day, and to commemorate the sacrifice of the first country to fall in what was being name the Destiny War, a ceremony was held. A monument was to be inaugurate, with as much names of the dead put on it, and a statue of a dragon on top. The dragon was posing like it was roaring to the sky above with the pain, and fury of the survivors, the names of those who fall, and the promised they wouldn’t be forgotten.

 

The ceremony was formal, and the grey sky heavy with clouds just accentuate the whole impression of solemnity. It was the occasion to show Fanelia in all of its dignity, and a political move to show the representatives, and emissaries of other kingdoms how far they had restore their capital. One have its pride, and not all of them see Fanelia as an equal important nation.

 

For Van it was a long, and tiring day. Aside from the whole commemoration, the whole organisation was like trying to get your hands on a dragon egg without getting caught: a real nightmare. Between some of his advisor eager to see some alliances getting signs during the stay of the emissaries (he had other things to do, and they were not abilitate to take such decisions during a simple visit like this one, but one can still initiate and discuss the matter), the priests wanting for him to wake the Escaflowne to preside the whole ceremony (not gonna happen, ever, for the rest of his day it was going to stay dormant, symbolism can go kiss the behind of an incontinent elk), the emissaries trying to throw their vapid daughters at him (coincidentally brought with them of course, some of them have nails sharpers than Merle claws). He had to manage the whole organisation of the ceremony, command the monument, pay his respect to every family still alive who lose a loved one in this destruction ( he hadn’t to do that himself, but he want to ), make sure the ambassadors were happy, and so on… Headache in spade and frustration was his lot for a whole moon beforehand the actual ceremony, and all those efforts for something who only last a few hours… If the ceremony was not depressing enough the whole ordeal around its organisation was.

 

To make things a bit more painful for him Hitomi won’t be present. Even if he would have want nothing more than bask in her presence, or the fact that a few of his advisors, at least two priests, and ambassadors asked for her presence as well, she wouldn’t attend. It was not that she doesn’t want to, but unfortunately she had her own obligations. She didn’t told him much, just that it was related to her family, and she would have preferred to stand by his side during the whole ordeal. 

 

As the day drag on, his only desire was to lock himself in his chambers, and get a message from Hitomi. Hell he would even be glad to have one of those embarrassing nightly vision! Anything to make him forget the politics for a moment. He was tiered to be endlessly solicited to answer the petty whims of every nobles, he prefer to do concrete work, or help rebuilding his city with his hands. As king he had been born, and tutored for this his whole life, but he don’t have to like every aspect of it. Yet his duty came first for the wellbeing of his people.

Everything went without an itch, and as he finally laid in his bed for a much needed rest that night, his thought drifted back to his precious seer. She had sound so sad when she told him she couldn’t be there for the ceremony, but there was something a bit strange about it. While he let sleep pull  him under its spell, he hope Hitomi was alright.

 

It was the sound of water that caught his attention first, then the sharp sound of a deer scare echoed. He oppend his eyes with a start when under the loud noise he make out the sound of crying. He know that sound, and the voice emitting it, something was wrong. 

 

He can’t stand a woman crying, he immediately feel out of place when he witness one. He never had been able to stand the tears of Hitomi either, it was his worst weakness, and being the cause of them was even worse, making him feel like the worst individual in the universe. To hear her sob was heartbreaking for him, he need to find her, and put an end to whatever was the cause of this distressing sound. 

 

He could tell he was in a house, but not Hitomi’s parents, it was more traditional for what he can tell. It remind him of the rich houses in the countryside of Fanelia, with the tatamis, and a few print on the walls. As he walk toward the source of the sound, he pass in the gallery bordering the garden where the scare deer was keeping its pendulum movement and rhythmic noise. He hear a sharp intake of breath on the other side of a rice paper door, and since he was in a vision he pass right through it. What laid beyond wasn’t what he had fear he could find, but the sight of tears running down his beloved face was still unforgivable.

 

Hitomi was sitting on her knees in front of what he could tell was a family altar, tears falling freely from her eyes. Hitomi’s eyes have always fascinating to him, green like fresh spring leaves, they could go from light peridot to deep jade in second with light and emotions. He could lost himself in them without a second thought everytime he look into them. They are beautiful, but when they were filled with tears they become a sharp blades embed in his heart. She looked unarmed at least, it was a meager consolation, but one nonetheless.

 

It was as he asserting this that he allowed himself to take in her appearance. Her short hair was pulled back, and styled to look more elaborate, and a hairpin with kanzashi flowers was securing her locks. She had been wearing makeup too, it was ruined by her tears, but by what he can see it was not outrageous, and rather light. Enough eyeliner to make her eyes even more noticeable, and bright. Now it was running along her cheeks, and make her look like a sad racoon, even if it was a lovely one! Their usual light peridot color was now a deeper shade of green, like the leaves of the trees in the deep forest surrounding the Dragon Forest. 

 

A bit of red powder was still visible on her cheeks, completely different from the redness bringed by her crying, its purpose was probably to make her pale complexion look healthier. She doesn’t need it in his opinion, she was only pale because she had been stressed by some important competition lately, and now that he was witnessing it, whatever was the cause of her tears. Her lips were still sporting the faint trace of rouge, a deep color meant to hypnotise whomever let his gaze fall on them before being bewitched by her eyes. Now the color was smeared and wiped out, her lips bitten to keep her voice low, and shaking with her sobs. Regularly, a distressing little sound would escape her throat, and her hands, who looked manicured and delicate, would reach her face to wipe the tears still falling, ruining a bit more the dainty makeup.

 

As he walk closer to her he took in her clothing. He had seen Hitomi in all kind of state of dressing, and undress by now, thank to her regular visit in the former case, and his nightly visions for the latter. But he had never seen her dressed like that before. 

 

She was wearing a kimono, she had explain and showed him what it was once or twice, but he had never seen her wearing one, other than in a picture when she was much younger. For what he remember from her explanation what she was wearing was a furisode, and she look breathtaking in it.

 

Her kimono was a beautiful red, with a golden color at the bottom of the garment, and at the hem of the sleeves. A flowery pattern was serving as transition between the two colors, with a few flowers added on her left breast. Her obi was a light cream color on the outer side, the inside part just peeking underneath the line of her chest, was a soft tone of green, the whole thing was adorn with a satin copper colored rope. Since he was circling her he could see how elaborate the bow on her back was, he couldn’t tell how it was tied though. It was a piece of art, delicate and vibrant, it was perfect and suit Hitomi perfectly. He hadn’t seen her so elegantly dressed since the pink asturian dress during the war. If he wasn’t already head over heel for her, and if she wasn’t crying her heart out, he would fall in love all over again. Hell even some of the lady of the court would look like peasant next to her.

 

He want to make her turn around and hold her against him, make her stop crying. He want to kiss her tears away, to promise nothing will hurt her ever again, no matter how impossible it may be. Instead he kneel beside her, trying to get an idea of what could be so wrong to render her in such a state of sadness. He was almost touching her lower lips with his finger to stop her from gnawing on it, and hurting herself when a shimmer at the border of his vision caught his attention.

 

Just above the tablet sporting the name of a departed member of her family, small specs of light were gathering and were growing, slowly forming a silhouette. Not sure what was happening Van put himself between the apparition, and Hitomi. Soon the entity take the form of an old woman, but it was not Hitomi’s grandmother, she didn’t look dangerous, but one can never be sure in a vision or when facing what appeared to be a ghost. She was pale, and gray, dressed in a simple kimono, and sporting a simple bun of grey hair on her head without a single strand out of place. Her attention was on Hitomi, and an air of concern showed on her face toward the young seer by his side. Her eyes were a simple, yet warm brown, and even with her old age the shape of her face remain a bit heart like. Her lips were thin, and actually pouting, but he can tell that when she was younger, and smiling she must have been a pretty woman.

 

She was definitely a ghost as he noticed her lack of feet, yet she wasn’t threatening. She was gaining consistency now, and she was gazing at Hitomi with a kind of sadness, she took what should have been a step toward them, and Van would have used his sword had he not been in a vision. She turn her gaze toward him finally taking notice of his presence, she looked surprised by seeing him there, but politely bow her head at him. 

 

Van wasn’t very good at long stand of so he broke the silence between them. “Who are you, and what do you want with Hitomi?” He was aggressive, which was currently useless, but hearing Hitomi, who was only starting to calm down, hiccuping every few minutes was rather stressing for his nerves. This vision was nothing like the ones he usually have.

 

The spirit looked surprised for a second before bringing the the hem of her kimono sleeve in front of her face to hide a small chuckle. “You must really care for her to protect her from her own grandmother. I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch your name?”

 

Her words startle him, as he know about her grandmother Yui, the one who met Allen father, and who gave her pendant to Hitomi. He even know what she looked like, since Hitomi showed him a portrait of her once, and this woman don’t look like her at all. It was then that he remind himself that this woman could be her grandmother on her father side. 

 

“So? Who might you be young man?” she had approached the couple now and was standing before him, sparing her attention between her granddaughter, and him. She wasn’t looking threatening, merely curious and still concerned for the younger woman.

 

“I’m Van Slanzar De Fanel, King of Fanelia. I’m betrothed to your granddaughter Hitomi.” He was a bit nervous, his last encounter with a ghost almost cost him his life, and Hitomi’s as well, yet she was a member of her family, he can’t show disrespect. Especially to a departed one, but he can’t stop his protective instinct to jump at the chance to get an explanation to his beloved distress. “Why is she crying?”

 

His tone didn’t seem to bother her much, even if he was on the border of being insulting. Instead she looked rather pleased, and a bit smug, a spark of happiness shining in her eyes. “King? Oh my! Maybe you and I need to discuss a few things then, your Highness. I must apologize for it seem like the cause for my granddaughter tears is my husband.” As she spoke she gave a him a bow then she moved to stand further in the room, away from the autel, as she sit she make a sign to encourage him to sit in front of her. He would still be near Hitomi but his attention would be on the spirit. “Come, neither of us can act upon her state right now anyway.” Reluctantly he sit himself on the tatami after a last glance at the seer exhausted face. She had calm down, and was now trying to compose herself.

 

The words used by the ghost made him tick, he need more informations. “What do you mean exactly? Why is she dressed like that, and what do you want with her?” He know he should be more civil with the old woman ghost, but he had been under too much pressure lately, and it was showing now. So much for making a good first impression to her family...

 

“You are full of fire your Highness, so young and full of life, it’s almost painful, yet very refreshing to witness. I can see why Hitomi would feel so strongly for you. I’m here because this is my home, I watch over my husband from the veil between the afterlife, and the world of the living. Before you ask, I don’t have any powers, I don’t even quite understand all of it, I just stay close to my husband. As for Hitomi, it’s more circumstantial, she is visiting him, that all. I love my granddaughter, but I must admit I wasn’t so close to her while I was alive.”  As she talk she look serene, and in peace about being witness to a strange man appear suddenly in a dimension where usually only the deceased roam. But since she may be dead for quite some time, she may be at peace with a lot of things that escape Van. “She was so young then, look at her now, she is a beautiful woman.”

 

“That she is.” Van couldn’t help but agree with her. Hitomi was a real beauty, and her current outfit was only showing more just how much she is. “You have yet to explain to me why she is crying though.” The situation can’t be more strange, yet it doesn’t mean he won’t get to the bottom of the reason his precious fiancée was in tears.

 

“As I said Hitomi came to visit her grandfather, but my husband have a temper all his own, and old age isn’t mellowing him at all I’m afraid.” She let out a sigh before proceeding. “He is very “old school” as one can say, and can be really hurtful with his words. It’s unfortunate, but Hitomi just took the brunt of his temper. You see, Hitomi just receive her first furisode, and she was showing it to her grandfather before the coming festival, but he was in one of his mood, and used some cruel words. He told her she was unfit to be a bride among others things.” It was rather strange to see a ghost looking so embarrassed, but things were pretty weird right now. 

 

Hitomi told him about this coming festival, it was going to take place in a few weeks, and she asked him if he wanted to accompany her. She want him to let loose some of the tension of his duty, and pass some time with her. It would be a good opportunity to let go of the stress the preparation of the memorial ceremony had caused him. If she was to wear this furisode in plus he was sure to escort her even if he had already agreed when she asked.

 

“Wait a minute this festival is next moon, why did she decided to show her dress to him now? And what do you mean by bride?!” Something was wrong, he hasn't asked Hitomi hand yet, even if their attachment was well known by now, nothing was official, and this conversation was taking a darker turn somehow.

 

“Oh. I forgot you are not from Japan, my apologies your Highness. It’s traditional for a young woman to get a furisode when she come of age. She wear the long sleeves until her wedding. If she showed it to her grandfather today… May I be blunt your Highness?” She looked at him with something hard in her gaze. He gave a short nod for her to continue her explanation, but he was beginning to suspect what she was going to reveal.

 

“My husband is at death's door, he will not see the next month. It’s also one of the reason he was not so civil with our granddaughter. His mind is in shamble due to his age, and he feel lost, so he react by being angry most of the time. Hitomi wanted to show him her furisode because she know it mean alot to him. His health is failing rapidly, she want to show him something she know he would recognise, and remind him of how much she care for him. She know he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt to see him like that.” She wasn’t looking sad per se, but there was regrets in her voice.”It’s hard for me too.”

 

“How long?” He couldn’t ask anything else, he took a glance at Hitomi who was now collected, and giving a prayer to the autel nesting her grandmother tablet.  

 

She looked at the ground before giving the dreaded answer “Not much.” 

 

Neither spoke after that, they stood watching as Hitomi finish her praying, and wipe her make up one last time. As she rise to leave the room the ghost suddenly disappeared leaving Van alone with his beloved. Why hadn’t told him about her grandfather? It was obvious it was the reason why she didn’t attend the memorial ceremony, but he would have understood had she told him! She can be so stubborn sometimes!

 

As she rise, and left the room he followed her. He wasn’t happy with her, and he intend to have a few words with her as soon as possible, he hate it when she hide things from him. She was still pale, and her cheeks sport the redness of her earlier tears. She looked fragile and ready to crumble, it was hard to stay mad at her when his instincts were screaming at him to hold her against his heart. Only the fact this was a vision, and he had his own pride was stopping him from doing so. 

 

Passing from room to room, his beloved stopped in front of a closed door, and took a deep breath. From his earlier encounter with the spirit of her grandmother he suppose it was the bedroom of her grandfather. He don’t know what to expect honestly, the man was the reason behind Hitomi distress, but he was also near death. Hitomi knocked on the door, and Van let his translucent hand slide along her back. It was his first “physical” contact with her in this vision, he want to reassure her, and he would love to feel the warmth of her kimono and skin under his fingers, halas he could barely feel anything within a vision. A muffled voice rose from the other side of the door and Hitomi entered.

“Grandfather? How do you feel?”

 

In a bed lay the withered form of an old man, his breath was labored, and his brow were marred by a frown, however it was difficult to say if it was from pain or some kind of anger. Hitomi served him a glass of water and sat beside him in a chair.

 

“I’m sorry for crying like that, I shouldn’t have. I know you hurt, I was inconsiderate.” As she spoke she kept her hands on her knees. She was trying to smile but it was small and shaky at best. Van observed and choose to stand behind her, letting his left hand on the chair back trying to bring support to the woman he love so much no matter what.

Her grandfather turn his head toward her voice, but didn’t respond, just listening to her.

 

“You know I fell in love with a young man a few years ago.” A simple grunt was the proof he was aware of her words. “You would like him, and not only because he make me happy. He is really noble at heart, and have a lot of values you could discuss with him. He is exceptional. Family is really important for him, and he have a good situation with a lot of responsibilities. Too much sometimes if you ask me, yet he face each situation with an inner strength that I admire.” Van kept his eyes on her, surprised by her confession. Her grandfather make a noise who looked like he was asking Hitomi to continue. “He had to go through a lot of hardship in his life, and he had a lot on his plate this past few month, I wish I could help him more. I really want to be by his side and help him. But he can be really stubborn when he want to, hiding his need for help.” He almost choke at this, she was one to talk!

 

A questioning moan came from her grandfather, almost like he was saying “Oh really?”.

 

“Tradition is also important for him you know, I wish you could meet him.” Her voice was shaking again, but she was trying to stay strong. Van could see the energy of the old man depleting, he doesn’t have much time left indeed. That was the moment he choose to make his opinion known.

 

“You’re an idiot girl, he will… need… to be patient, and… really love you.” His eyes were open and fixed on Van, like he was talking directly to him. Understanding the demand he bow his head to the dying man. His breath was more and more labored, it was obvious he wouldn’t pass the night, but his last statement seem to have relieve him of something, he looked more calm than when the younger woman entered the room.

 

Van clenched his hand on the backrest of Hitomi chair, as he received the blessing of her grandfather, he would still need to meet her parents before going further, but a bridge have been crossed.

 

Hitomi was keeping herself from crying again, her hands held in front of her face, a trembling little smile on her lips. Despite her sadness she was at least assured her grandfather, the stern figure from her childhood approve of her choice. Van tried to caught a stray droplet on her cheekbone when he heard the ghost voice near his ear.

 

“Take good care of her, I’m sure you will have a beautiful future together.”

 

He tried to turn around, but found himself catching his breath, and opening his eyes to the sight of the ceiling of his bedroom. The vision had end so suddenly it took him a few moment to regain his bearing. Van decide to go through what he learned.

 

He had been so preoccupied with the memorial that he had neglect Hitomi these past moon, and because she had understood how important it was for him, but couldn’t leave her dying grandfather, she had kept her own distress to herself, shutting him out of her predicament. Like him she had tried to control a situation that was far beyond what one can act upon. He had been an idiot, but so had she, and they will need to talk thoughtfully about this kind of behaviour. He will have to see her before the funeral, and it was also high time he met her parents. 

 

Today vision had been darker than usual, but he found some solace knowing he was accepted by a part of her family. Seeing her in her kimono, and the meaning behind it, bring a certain warmth in his heart. They were already betrothed, the only thing left was making it official.

 

They will build a future together, for themselves, for Fanelia, and for Gaea.

  
  


* * *

**Author’s note:** I know it’s not as hot as the other chapters, more serious and a bit more sad, but it’s not so terrible right? Okay let’s see what I used this time: The kimono, or furisode, is a traditional garment that young unmarried women wear in Japan. They really look pretty, and the sleeves are beautiful, and really long, it’s also really codified, and I’m in no way an expert, yet I really wanted to use it in one of my chapter. Also japaneses ghost don’t have feet, it’s characteristic, don’t ask me why, it’s their folklore.

We know Yui is Hitomi grandmother on her mother's side, so for once I decided to play with her father side of the family. She is more traditional, and down to earth like her husband, but more accepting of things than him. Being dead sure helped her relativise a few things. I also needed a kind of antagonist for this chapter, even if he not really one. A lack of luck for the grandfather here… The next chapter will bring back the usual sexiness, promise.

 


	8. Shower

**Shower.**

 

Even if fighting have never been something he liked, it was something he had to learn at a young age. It was a  part of his education, like others young nobles all around Gaea, it was a part tradition, a part necessity, it forge character, and made one strong. He needed to be strong to hunt the dragon and becoming king. He needed to be stronger during the war, and to avenge Fanelia. It was also a mean to protect Hitomi, Merle, and everyone he hold dear. He doesn’t like to fight, but it was something that was now ingrain in him, he had become a great warrior, and survive thanks to his training. He was good at something he had never liked, sometimes he wondered if that was how Folken had felt at some point.

 

Today Fanelia was once again standing proudly, the war was left behind, and the legendary Escaflowne was left in his slumber. Nonetheless Van still carry his sword at his side, and not only because it was part of the royal family symbol, it had become a part of him. Balgus had teached him everything he know, and was still alive thanks to his training, and his experience during his many battles.

 

He still sword train on a daily basis, at least two hours a day to keep himself at top conditions. Sparing with his new generals, and some of the soldiers, spending time oning his skills, and building muscles coupled with stamina was essential. It was a bonding exercise, and it was also a mean to exercise strategie. It was always leaving him spent, sweaty, and in need of a good shower. Today his training took place at dusk, and left him exhausted, after his warm up he had enchained duels with severals of his generals, and now he was so exhausted that he only have the energy left to take a quick bath before he would crash on his bed. He was pretty sure he won’t bother with getting under the blankets after his bath.

 

Once he was in his private bathroom, he draw himself a hot bath with several yuzu fruits in it to alleviate some of the aches from his sore muscles. It was an excellent remede, and he must admit the scent was nice. That and he know his dear Hitomi like the lingering perfume it left on him, she was always cuddling him whenever she got the chance, and he would be a fool to pass on the chance of holding her close. It seem she was more receptive to some scents he wear, and he wasn’t fond of the asturian cologne some of the nobles are using around court, neither was she. His bath ready he let himself sink into the scalding water with a sigh of pleasure, he finally have some time for him.

 

As the hot water was soothing his muscles he let his head loll back against the rim of the bathtub, his thoughts went to his beloved Hitomi, and how she must spend her days. Van was completely relaxed, and ready to leave the warmth of his bath to go to bed when he felt something different. The air was colder somehow, and yet more damp, it was when the noise of flowing water reach him that he opened his eyes. He was sitting on a stool in a white tiled room, and had to recognize he was once again in a vision depicting Hitomi home, and he was pretty sure he was going to witness another moment of intimacy, which he should normally only see after he had wed her.

 

Speaking of his future wife, he could hear her entering the bathroom behind him, he was a bit anxious about what he was going to see this time. Each new vision, each dream, was tearing at his resolve to keep his passions to himself when around the mystic moonling, and after witnessing so many situations where her body was practically naked, and offered to him… It was a miracle he wasn’t already calling her back to Fanelia where they could consume their love completely.

 

Van turned around to see her, and was not disappointed by what the new indecent dream had to offer him. He should have understood what he was going to see when he realise he was in Hitomi’s bathroom, but seeing her entering clad only in a light green fluffy towel still made him swallow his expectations. He watched with bated breath as she brushed against him without knowing he was there, his sitting position giving him quite the view on her form. Her left hand keeping her towel in place, she reach under the shower jet with her right’s to check the temperature of the water.

 

He couldn’t be sure if it was his blood steaming in his veins, or if she just like to take really hot showers, but he could see fog forming on the mirror, and steam escaping the stall. It was with a happy sigh that she deemed the water to her taste, and so proceed to remove her only garment, deposing it on the nearby counter, before get in in the stall with the running water. It was not the first vision where va had seen Hitomi fully in the nude, but each time was still leaving him defenseless. She was the epitome of tentation for him, and no matter how many time he saw her in, or out of her clothes she was still the very center of his lust, and desire. It was also the first time he was seeing her bathing ritual, which was something he hope to share with her as soon as possible in Fanelia, or in her home on the Mystic Moon. He really want to share her intimacy, her daily life, and not just a bed. 

 

He wasn’t sure how the visions worked, why he had them, what was causing them really, even if he had a few theories. Some things were strange during the visions, he could go through things, couldn’t see others, but he supposed it wasn’t important things, just details. Yet he couldn’t understand why right now, he could see right through the door of her shower stall, which was supposed to be completely opac. For some reason it was as if the thing wasn’t there at all, not even like he was seeing through clear glass, it was simply absent.

 

He watched enthralled as the hot water was pouring on her, she was bending her head back to let the droplets hit her face before turning her back on him. He rise from his seat, and walked toward her, getting in the stall without thinking. He could feel the water falling on him, warming him, and dampening his hair more than during they were during his earlier bath. He wasn’t touching her, but he just needed to be closer, the situation wasn’t calling his lust, yet he yearn to have a contact between their skins. He glanced over her shoulder as she took a bottle in her right hand, and squeeze some balm in the left. He wasn’t used to her Mystic Moon products, but by the flowery scent that wafted to his nose, he could tell the balm was some sort of soap, especially now that she was now applying it on her wet hair. While she was rinsing her foam laden hair, he couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips as he heard her humming softly under her breath a lively tune he doesn’t know. He was a bit surprised to see her apply another balm on her hair after she just finished washing of the first one, but he wasn’t an expert in women bath rituals.

 

He had a lot of lustful fantasies about sharing a bath or a shower with Hitomi, and this vision wasn’t like his fantasms. There was not this sexual vibe he got from theses, this was more of what it would really be to share a bathroom with the seer, with an addition of nudity and sensuality. This wasn’t stopping him from enjoying the view though, and he decided to lean on the shower wall, and continue to admire the delicious sight Hitomi was offering him. He couldn’t do much about his visions, but he could enjoy them all right with a smile on his face and his arms crossed on his chest. He couldn’t begin to imagine what his beloved reaction would be if she were to know about his presence during her relaxation time, she who would scream when they were fifteen when he just tug a simple blanket off her legs. He chuckled at this.

 

Hitomi took a sponge from a soapdish, and add a third creamy soap on it, now he understand why her scent always pick his interest, and capt his attention. He could feel his manhood react to the sight, his blood running south, and he liked it. She was lathering her skin with the sponge, leaving a trail of small bubbles along her curves. Being in a vision prevent him from catching the suds with his fingers, but he was really tempt to try anyway. 

 

Van watched enthralled as his beloved continue to wash her body. From her shoulders he want to kiss, to her arms, and hands Van kept his eyes on her. She goes back to wash her collarbone, and then her breasts, her movements fluid, and precise. Oblivious to her admirer gaze, she make her mounds rolls under her fingers, the sponge rubbing the soft flesh making it obvious just how much it was lindner. Van was always practical when washing himself, almost rough in his motions, but will have to be tender in his ministrations when he will share a bath with Hitomi. After all he want to spent a relaxing moment with his future queen. He didn’t pay much attention at how she washed her back, and how the soap was dripping on her ass as it was swept by the water. Still he note that he would gladly offer her to wash her back if she were to do the same for him, knowing full well just how much his back was sensible in a really pleasant way. Just imagining how her small hands would feel on his sensible muscles made sure his erection was now more difficult to ignore.

 

He was distracted in his musing by the seer washing her middle, her toned stomach gleaming with the water caressing it, cascading along the skin with a few droplet catching her navel. It was flat, and was packed with lean muscle, but he hope to one day see it get round, and heavy with his child growing in her belly. The thought was even more on the forefront of his mind as Hitomi was now washing her sex, along the apex of her tights. He let out a moan at the sight, and was hardly keeping a grip on the last threads of his resolve to not act like a beast or a lust driven fool, and touch himself in the vision. And dragon god was it hard, with the view of the sponge rubbing circles on Hitomi rear.

 

Her thighs were washed while he tried to calm down his racing heart, and short breath, but his efforts were in vain when she bend over to wash her shins, and her ankles. Hitomi is rather proud of her legs, as a runner it’s normal, she had spent years training to be one of the fastest in her school. Her legs are long, muscled, and the skin smooth, not a blemish in sight. She was the fastest woman he know, and the most beautiful too, and the way she so often wear garments that compliment them, short skirts, tight pants, make his hands itched to caress them. He absolutely adore her legs. Right now though, he had the most incredible view ever. Bend over to reach lower, her ass was now highlighted in a way he had never seen before. Round, soft looking, without any excess of any kind, the water, and the soap make her skin glisten, and the light of the bathroom was playing with the curves of her delicious looking backside. In a word it was perfect. 

 

His desire skyrocketed, and he just want to grab her to do unthinkable things with her. This peaceful vision just became a torture for his nerves, and libido. Unfortunately this blasted vision won’t offer him any release nor the possibility to act upon his desires. He can’t have a real physical contact with her, but he can still reach for her. As she put down her sponge, and let the shower rinse away the leftover soap off her skin, he closed the gap between their body, putting his arms around her forme, trying to hug her from behind, and let his desire be known, his very presence would suffice. He tucked his his head in her neck as she let her head roll back to benefit from the hot water. If he were in the shower stall in the flesh their embrace would be intimate, and her head would really rest on his shoulder.

 

“You will be the death of me, my love.”

 

He tried to kiss her skin, but only felt the warmth of her body, not the texture of her skin. His hips aligned with hers in their embrace jerked, trying to get the feeling of her flesh against his, but didn’t felt more than a slight warm sensation. It was maddening to be so close, and yet so far from her. Worst, he could feel the water on his skin, he could smell her clean floral scent, but not her, not the texture of her skin, nor the feeling of her flesh, it just wasn’t fair. 

 

He tried to tighten his grip on her, but to no avail he wasn’t meant to be sensed by his beloved during this vision. The only time she did was when she was almost attacked by that disgusting pervert, but it was because she was in danger. He let out a mirthless chuckle out at the irony of the situation before burying his face in her neck. 

 

It was typical, Van thought, he try to be close to her, protect her, make her notice him… All for nothing. And they call him oblivious! She was so frustrating sometimes with her innocence, and the lustful visions he received at night don’t help him with his feeling for her. 

 

It took him time to acknowledge his feeling for the seer during the war, and after that trying to share them with her was a harder trial. Each time he had tried to tell her he had manage to make her run from him, to the point where Allen was almost became her betrothed. Just because each time his heart pump so loud and fast he couldn’t hear anything anymore, his tongue tied itself, and his mouth go dry, plus his brain leaving him, which the result of Hitomi getting angry at him without knowing the depth of his love for her. It was pathetic really, it took so long, and so many hardship for the both of them to finally manage to be in a romantic relationship together, and no matter how much he love her, he was still too far from her to reach her completely. 

 

This was supposed to be just the two of them, in an intimate embrace, the two of them alone in the whole universe, and yet he was feeling alone, so very alone. She was just taking a shower in her home on the Mystic Moon, and he was just asleep in his own bath in Fanelia. His heart was beating in sync with Hitomi’s, there was no doubt about their love, nor their desire to be together. Unfortunately they were not yet married, or even leaving on the same planet, the visions were a twisted way to remind him of this fact. 

 

It would be so easy to let his frustration get the upper hand right now, and do something stupid, but he know he will regret it instantly. Instead he reign in his hunger for the seer touch, and reaffirm his hold on her body even if the sensation was dulled. He tried to find comfort knowing Hitomi next visit to Fanelia will be soon, and he will be able to spend time with her. Maybe he will show her the hot spring where he, and Folken learned to swim. This way they could somehow reenact this vision. He kissed the warm skin of her shoulder, trailing his lips along her skin to her neck, and then ascending to her ear. There so much he want to whisper, tender things he want to say, dirty word of desire, adoring praises for all she did for him, but he can’t. He can’t find the words right now and after all this was just a dream, not the real thing. Not yet.

 

Van closed his eyes savoring the moment as much as he can. He took a long breath of her scent, trying to get all the variation of her natural scent mixed with her soap. Halas the only scent that filled his nose was the one of yuzu. He opened his eyes with a sharp breath, he was back in his bath, now lukewarm, and deprived from the warmth of the body of his beloved. The bath had relaxed his muscles alright, and he was still tired from his long day, but his vision had made his body react with energy. He let out a groan of frustration, because he know he won’t be able to sleep in his state of excitement.

 

As he rise from the bathtub with the intention of taking care of his need, the images of Hitomi body under her shower floating in his mind like soap bubbles. His hands reaching for his flesh, wishing it was Hitomi’s under his hands, or better yet, her hands on him. He can’t imagine what she would say if she ever learned about his twisted fantasy, he feel ashamed, and yet even more excited at the prospect of them sharing such intimacy. He will have to be careful and not let himself be overwhelmed during her next visit. 

 

He fall down on his bed utterly spent, naked as the day of his birth, but completely relaxed. He barely covered himself with a sheet before embracing the oblivion offered by sleep. One last sigh left him, and he was asleep.

 

“... Love you… Hitomi...”

 

* * *

**Author note:** Done! I hope you like it, I had fun writing this one, and compared to some others it let itself be written without too much of a fuss. By the way the yuzu is a japanese citrus known to help relax, and soothe the body when used in a bath. I couldn’t thought about an alternate version for Gaea, so it stayed as it was. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter, here’s a hint: sea, sexy, and sunscream. See yah!

 


	9. Sea

**Sea.**

 

Van had to admit, he doesn’t know how he found himself in this situation. He had come to Asturia to complete some commercial accord with the young queen, and pass some time with his friends. Maybe duel with Allen to compare their level, make sure his skills have improved. Instead he found himself in a seaside manor with it’s own secluded beach, courtesy of her Majesty the queen Millerna Sarah Aston the first.

 

The enthusiastic blonde had declared that his visits were too rare, and he should at least enjoy the true hospitality her kingdom could offer. They could seal the deal in the seaside mansion without problems according to her, and since she was a powerful ruler of her own, one of the main allies of Fanelia at that, he could hardly refuse her. That and she was running her own council ragged, which mean they were agreeing to her fantasy, as long as it was profitable to the kingdom. It may also have something to do with the strange fact that she was the one in charge of their health, but that was just rumors.

 

She also advanced, as his part time doctor this time, that he looked too pale, and stressed, that why she prescribed him rest, sun, and the “healthy air of the sea”, whatever she mean by that. 

 

At least she was mindful of the health of her friends, but Van still found himself at a loss to what to do now. The estate was beautiful, with a rich garden, and the manor in itself was nice, it was just above a small creek, but Van was not used to rest in places meant for relaxation. Castles with thick stone walls, fortresses of all kind, villages huts, he was familiar with, but tasteful, elegant manor by the sea? It was a first. 

 

His set of rooms had a view on the sea, and was composed of four rooms. They were smaller than his rooms in Fanelia, but they couldn’t be more different. He entered in what was a sunbathed sitting room. It was the biggest room of the suite, he could see the door to the balcony and the huge window next to it at the back of the room. It was open and the wind was making the curtains swing gently. Before him was two sofa facing each other, but even if they look quite comfortable he didn’t pay much attention to them. He took notice however of the large balcony, with it’s own couch and seats to benefit of the view. It look quite comfy. That was rather impressive, he would be able to see the sun sink into the ocean everyday of his stay. 

 

He took notice of an attached office on his left, so he would be able to work on his own papers, because even in another country, with strict orders from Millerna, he couldn’t escape from his responsibilities, and endless, dull paperwork. By the open door he could also see a well furnished library, that was a plus, if the weather was to turn, or to occupy his long evening. That was signed Dryden he was sure, the merchant was like that, caring with an air of not doing touching it. Millerna may want for him to relax, but as a fellow ruler of a country, she know his work was never done, but knowing her he won’t be able to spend much time in the study. He was meant take time for himself, as the princess demand, but he wasn’t completely sure what she was expecting from him.

 

On his right where his bedroom, with a kingsize bed ready for him to lay down. There was another access to the balcony, where a table and two chairs were set. One last door, in the bedroom, was leading to the bathroom, and he took note of a bath meant to accommodate at least two person at once. Now he get it.

 

Millerna, the meddling romantic, was offering him a set of rooms, in a secluded mansion in the countryside of her kingdom, meant to serve as a romantic nest for him, and Hitomi. This invitation was an excuse for him to inspect the “gift” to be sure it was to his tastes. Van smiled and ruffled his already messed up mop of hair, this was an invitation if there ever was one, to come with his beloved seer. He will have to thank Millerna later.

Outside the sun was sinking on the horizon, tainting the ocean with gold, red, and orange hues. He was getting his dinner in his rooms tonight, the journey had been long, and the lingering warmth of the room from the exposure to the sun was making him drowsy. Shaking himself, he chose to take a walk on the beach before retiring for the night. He was here to relax, and enjoy the sea after all.

 

Once he was on the sand, he took his boots of, it was the first time he felt the sand under his feets. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. He was a bit lost at what to do, this was new for him, he walked along the the beach without purpose. He was curious about the shells, and yet he didn’t picked any, he wasn’t a child after all.

 

The sun has sunk beyond the horizon, and the air was cooling, yet the sand was still warm. He sat down, not to close to the water, watching the stars starting to appear one by one, and the slow rising of the two moons. The sound of the waves, the warmth of the sand, and the sight of his beloved homeworld in the sky, were enough to relax him enough to doze off. His last coherent thought was, that passing some time with Hitomi on the beach would be nice, or in their set rooms...

 

He opened his eyes at the loud noise of many voices booming around him. He was still on the beach, but he wasn’t on Gaea any longer, that was for sure. All around him were people in different state of undress, which was rather embarrassing for Van. The mystics moonlings doesn’t seemed to care about moving around the sand, in nothing more than underwears, may they be women, men or children. 

It was disconcerting to say the least, Van wasn’t self conscious about his own body, aside for his wings, but he wasn’t the kind of person to drop his cloths for a yes, or a no. Seeing theses people so free about their near nakedness was making him uncomfortable. What was the point?

 

Shaking his discomfort aside for now, he start looking for Hitomi, since he was in one of his dream vision it mean she was nearby. To begin with he need to assert his location, he was sitting on a light blue towel, a beach umbrella was providing some shade from the bite of the sun, and a second towel, a vivid green with pink stars, was next to him, and a set of familiars bags were left unguarded on them. One was definitively Hitomi’s, he had saw it in her room before, but his precious seer wasn’t in sight. He tried to localise her using the pendant, but didn’t succeed, she was nearby but that was all he got. It was also difficult to concentrate, when a group of women passed by him, with little more than loins clothes on their bodies. 

He was faithful to Hitomi, but he wasn’t blind! Trying to set his gaze on something that wasn’t exposed flesh, he noticed a group of men approaching his location.

 

They were loud, and their conversation was turning around how the female population of the beach was “hot”. The nearer he get, the more obnoxious they were getting, which was making his tentative to find Hitomi more difficult. He wish he could tell them to shut up, or at least punch one, because their behaviour was getting on his nerves. They were talking about women like they were pieces of meat, it was disgusting, the word respect or behaviour were obviously not part of their vocabulary. They set up their own towels a few feets away from him, and the simple fact they would be near Hitomi was making him angry. Their proximity also mean he couldn’t bloc their conversation anymore, not with the way they were talking so loudly, and what he was hearing wasn’t helping. 

 

“Oh boy look at theses two! Damn I wouldn’t mind getting some of that.”

“What, the two in the water? Man yeah, they sure are sweet looking, but damn the short hair one sure is a looker. I could totally tap that.”

The third one gave a whittle of approbation, commenting on the legs, and cleavages of their unfortunate subjects of attention. The fourth even gave a note like they were mares being judged for a contest “Together they are a solid 15/20, the redhead alone is a good 6/10 her locks make her exotic, but her friend is a 8/10 alright. Green eyes are rare around here, and theses legs!” 

 

Wait, what? Green eyes? Legs worth taking several looks to be sure they were for real? A redhead friend? Surely not… 

He immediately search the water for the women who were subjected to theses men disgusting scrutiny, and he found them instantly. To his horror, Van realised that the object of their comments was indeed, his Hitomi, and her friend Yukari, just like he feared. 

 

They were playing in the waves, the salted water reaching their tights, having fun splashing each other, and laughing. Yukari was wearing a green one piece swimsuit, it was extremely revealing for Van, but knowing the woman, it was tamed to say the least. As for Hitomi, his eyes almost popped out when he saw what she was wearing. 

She was in public, and she had never wear so little in his immediate presence! She was wearing, what he know, thank to one of his previous vision, a bikini. A deep blue one, with white edges, the bottom was rather scalloped in his opinion, if he had ever thought her running shorts were the most revealing attire to grace her perfect looking backside, this was the proof he was sorely mistaken.

 

With all the moving and playing in the water the swimsuit was sticking to her skin rather sinfully. In fact it looked like the thing was paint on her body, and even from a distance he could see her nipples raising against the drenched fabric of her top.That and her breast were extremely exposed, with the deep neckline she was sporting, it was as if they were trying to get out of their confine, and since she was laughing with her friend, her whole body was shaking. Which result in her chest bobbing up and down, in a near hypnotic way, which mean Van was under her spell, and couldn’t stop his eyes from drinking in her sight. This woman will be the death of him, he could already feel his pants getting tighter by the seconds. He want to join her in the water, and catching her by her waist before kissing her senseless. He want to let his hands roam all over her form, and press her against him. If only they were on the same planet at this second!

 

The sight was magnificent to say the least, the suples curves of their bodies glistening with the water coating them, even if he only had eyes for his green eyes beauty. Unfortunately he couldn’t enjoy this dream vision to its full potential for a good reason. His beloved seer, his precious Hitomi, was clad in only two flimsy, drenched, pieces of cloth in a overpopulated beach under the lewd gaze of a group of perverts. Said perverts were now catcalling the duo, and were descending lower in their comments, but getting higher on his list of people to castrate, and it was with record time that they were now on the same level as the few sniveling idiots who were sniffing around Merle since she had hit puberty.

 

They were lucky he wasn’t on the Mystic moon in the flesh, he would have punched them after their first words about women. Then he would have strangle them for their comments about Hitomi, and her friend. Women were meant to be respected, his betrothed was meant to be worshipped, by him if no one else. He know women have more freedom on her planet, they can wear what they want, and act with more freedom than anywhere on Gaea. That doesn’t mean he would let anyone touch or hoggle Hitomi form, or treat her like she was a lesser being. In fact no matter what a woman decided to wear, harassing her wasn’t an option, as for treating Hitomi, and her friend like they were wenches... His desire for Hitomi was quickly replaced with a desire for murder. From aroused like a stallion during the spring, he was now as blood thirsty like a hungry dragon come winter.

 

He rise as he saw the girls begin to get out of the water, he was going to meet them on the sand, letting the group of idiots where they stood. They could salivate all they want, none of them have the guts to approach them, it was a small reassuring, but he would prefer if they learn to keep their mouth shut, and their eyes to themselves. As he came closer to his beloved, and her friend he took his time to enjoy her exposed skin, her athletic form, her long legs. It was extremely sensual to see the droplet of salted water caress her skin, slithering down her shoulders. He could see one resting above her belly button, making its way down toward her sacred place, and heaven he want to catch this one with his tongue! Her strong legs were particularly attractive with the sun, and the sea encasing them like a blanket. With her fluency in the water, she could be a mermaid, his very own, beautiful mermaid.  

 

He must admit he was a bit envious of her ability in the water, he know how to swim alright, it was one of the benefice of being a member of the nobility, but he was nowhere near her level. His beloved was an athlete, she was fluent in many fields, and this was one he could share with her. She was beautiful, and he will have to take her to the spring in the wood near Arsas during her next visit, or one of the hot spring in the south of Fanelia. They could spend a day there, she could help him perfect his technique, he could show her a few moves, they could… 

 

Damn he need to focus.

 

They were out of the water now, and their smiles were enough to illuminate the world. He wish he could make her smile like that more often, but he wasn’t really a funny person, and she have a special smile just for him anyway. 

 

They look so carefree at the moment, they could be nymphes, or divine beings tempting mortals just with a sway of theirs hips or a flutter of their eyelashes. Even though he know he can’t physically touch her, as they pass him laughing, Van let his fingers trace the path of one of the drop of water on Hitomi shoulder to her elbow. Just the tip of his index brush against the falling bead, but it didn’t do anything, it didn’t smear the drop, nor made her reacted at all. He would have given anything to see her shiver at this little touch, it was so frustrating!    

 

As they neared their towels, the group of idiots tried to catcall them, but they were simply ignored. It was useless, but he still put himself between the girls, and theses scums. Idiots can be unpredictable after all. Yukari was sitting on her towel, drying herself with a smaller one, while Hitomi was rummaging through her bag, searching for something. She found what she was looking for with a little exclamation before turning to her best friend. 

She sat beside her, and wipes the excess water off of her body with a small towel, before taking hold of a tube of some balm. So that was she had been searching for in her bag, but why would she need this now? He didn’t have the time to ponder this new information as he saw her pour a dose of the cream in her hand, and start coating her arms with it. Her movement were swift, and the balm was quickly absorbed by her smooth skin, only leaving a shining coat on it. He watch as she gently add a bit of the cream on her face, throat, and neck. Parts of her he was always able to reach and touch, and kiss. To make her smile, to make her laugh, to please her and make her sigh or moan. 

 

It was strange to see her take care of her skin like that, usually when he saw her do something like that, it was because he had let a mark on it, like a hickey, and she was trying to conceal it. She was never ashamed of his love marks, but they had agreed to cover their marks to avoid being constantly bothered by others. They even made a game out of leaving them where it was hard to hide, just to tease the other. Right now there wasn’t a mark on her, but now he can guess this cream was some kind of protection against the sun. Her skin was more delicate than his after all. He watch enthralled as she apply her cream on her gorge, and stomach, he adore the view he got, even if he would prefer to help her apply her balm. 

 

His heart stopped when she reach for her thighs and legs. She was perfect, he adore every inch of her body, but her legs, her legs! Long with lean muscles, with silky smooth skin, he was often dreaming of them wrapping around his waist while he was pleasuring Hitomi. Unfortunately it was just dreams until he could go further in his relationship with the mystic moonling who hold his heart in her hands. Until then his only contact with her legs were when he was letting his hands wander all over her body during one of their makeout session, while her own hands roam his own form. That, or when she was offering him to take a nap during one of their stroll in the woods around Fanelia, and would offer her thighs as makeshifts pillows. He would spend a few lazy hours, nested against her flesh, while she was playing with his hair, exchanging kisses. Just the memory of theses moments were warming his heart, and teasing his libido.

 

It wasn’t helping that with each new pass of Hitomi’s hands on her legs, to apply more cream, he was tempted to kiss her, and lay her down on her towel. At this second nothing else existe for him, but the seer lathering her skin with sensuality and care. But the moment end too soon, and he was brought back to the moment, when the object of his affection, finished with her legs, turned to her redhead companion.

 

“Yukari, can you help me apply some sunscreen? I don’t mind getting a tan, but I don’t want to get sunburn.” She was holding out the tube of balm to her friend. “I will help you apply some on you back.”

 

The redhead took it with a malicious little smile. “Okay girl, pass it over, I wouldn’t want you to turn into a toast. Plus I’m sure your secret guy will thank me for making sure your skin stay smooth. I know for a fact that Amano will be grateful that you have my back.” 

 

With a roll of her eyes, Hitomi pass her the sunscreen. “I already told you his name is Van, not “secret guy” or any other nicknames you came up with. You haven’t met him because his job is really important, and take a lot of his time.” With an afterthought she added lower, but he still heard her. “And maybe, just MAYBE, he will be happy to learn he can hug me without touching a sunburn thank to you.” He couldn’t help but agree with her. Yes he will be happy to be able to embrace his betrothed, without causing her pain.

 

”I heard that! He better meet me soon, I’ve been really patient until now, and as your very best friend, I have privileges. Unless he is a yakuza, then I don’t want to meet him. Ever. And you will never see him again. My words are law.” Well he have been rather busy with the aftermath of the war, and the reconstruction of Fanelia so it wasn’t really on his top priority to meet the young woman. He had been more invested in developing his relationship with Hitomi. That, and he want to meet her parents first, he want to court her properly after all. He will have to ask Hitomi what was a yakuza though, because the word was unfamiliar, and it didn’t sound good.

 

“For the love of… Yukari, Van is NOT a yakuza! Listen I promise you you will meet him soon enough. If you really want to see what he look like I have a photo in my room, but i won’t show you anything or present you anyone if I can’t touch my bed tonight because my back is killing me.” He know what she was talking about, during her last stay on Gaea, she had use a strange little device to make portraits of them, and their friends. Dryden had been absolutely fascinated with the device, and she had to promise him to offer him one of his own to be left alone by the merchant. She had taken several portrait of him at different moments, and had made several where they were together. He had one of the portrait in his room, they were in an embrace on it, it was an intimate, and tender moment immortalised between the two lovers. It was taken just before a long session of intense kissing, he have a really fond memory of this picture, and he know she have a copy that picture in her own room. 

 

“We got a deal then, now on your belly miss, before your back turn into a crisp.”

And with theses words, he watch as Hitomi lay down on her stomach, and let her best friend apply the cream on her skin. His eyes zeroed on the contact between the two women, it was getting difficult to still see the movements of the hands as light, innocent, and friendly, when it was concerning his seer. They seem to be used to this strange and close contact, Yukari’s gestures were precise, and energetic, while Hitomi was relaxed. 

 

It was hypnotic to watch how the skin of her back was moving under her friend hand, how she was letting out soft sighs from time to time. He could feel his hands hitch to replace Yukari’s, to be the one to caress her flesh, and earn her moans of satisfaction. He want to be the one to warm her skin, and relax her muscles. He would map her whole back with the tip of his fingers, and make sure her skin was covered with her balm against the sun. After all he was used to protect her against more perilous dangers, the bites of the sun would be easy to take care of in comparison. Hell he would chase the remaining drops of salted water with his tongue if she would let him, before applying the balm.

 

While he was enjoying this little fantasy in his head, he was also enjoying the view in his flesh, as he felt himself hardening more and more, with every pass of the hands of Yukari on Hitomi’s back. As a draconian, Van’s back was extremely sensitive. In fact the zone where his wings sprout was, to his shame, hyper sensitive and erogenous. That why he was always cautious of it, and who would try to touch him. Hitomi is aware of this fact, but have never had a chance to do anything until now, but he would likely let her do anything she want to him. As long as she let him do the same for her. He was getting harder just by listening to her sights, and seeing her getting comfortable on her towel. He was so utterly in love with her, he was pathetic. With just a pout of her lips, he was a mess of desire, ready to satisfy her every need. He wasn’t blind to her flaws, far from it, but he wasn’t a saint either, and she accept him as he was, so he accept her as she is. They were the two halves of a whole.

 

Hitomi sat up suddenly with a yelp, startling Van. In second he was kneeling beside her, inspecting every inch of exposed skin to see what was the problem. Was she hurt? The group of idiots haven’t moved so it wasn’t from them. Thankfully her next exclamation helped him understand her sudden move, and scream.

“Yukari!”

 

“Sorry, my hands slipped.” Her best friend was laughing, and pulling out her tongue at his love. Apparently she had let her hands wander under the strap of her top, to apply more of the balm, but the gesture wasn’t really welcomed. Now that he was more focused he could tell that her hands, with the help of the oily balm, had slipped on the skin, and landed on the sides of her breast. If it weren’t her best friend, he would have fall prey to his jealousy, instead he was wide eyes in front of the view of the banter between the two scantily clad women. 

 

He could have stayed there all day long, watching them argue for fun, oblivious to his caring gaze. It was peaceful... Well except for the group of horny idiots behind him, who were enjoying the show quite vocally. 

 

He had to remind himself, that not only was he in a vision, but also that Hitomi was in a really public place, half naked, and the most beautiful sight around. She was so distracting he could easily forget her friend was there, or that the slobbering gang even exist. This vision was playing with his nerves, and libido, like a cat with a mice. One second he was enthralled by the sensuality of his beloved, the next he was a nerve wreck, ready to let his anger explode because someone, or something remind him he was in a dream, and not by her side. 

 

Hitomi was helping Yukari with her own back now, when one of the idiots tried to accost them. 

“Hey babes! Need a hand here?” Van couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. He wasn’t a smooth talker like Allen, but he sure was better than this guy when he was talking to his beloved. He refuse to remember his earlier days, when each of his attempt to sweet talk Hitomi were crowned with either a slap, or days of avoiding each other, thanks to his poor choice of words. Anyway he really doubt any woman could fall with such words. What anger him even more was how he was eyeing the pair, he was eyefucking them shamelessly!

 

Without thinking Van, was already moving to stand, and punch the pervert, but an unexpected sound stopped him. An unladylike snort escape from the girls, and he turn his head to watch as Hitomi fell into a fit of giggles, just as Yukari got up and face the pseudo seducer. 

 

The fiery woman was standing tall, looking at him from head to toe with a smirk. “So lame! You sure you have ever talked to a woman before? Sorry “baby”, we don’t do little boys. Let’s go home Hitomi, we had enough sun for today.” And just like that, without another glance, they packed up their belonging, put on simple pareos, and left. 

 

Hitomi was a force to reckon with, he had headbutt against her enough to know, and appreciate her personality, but her friend was something else entirely. He will have to remember to be on his best behaviour around her, because he wasn’t sure his beloved will be able to defend him. He followed them as they left the group behind, to be sure they don’t try anything funny, but they were speechless, and then laughing their ass off at the utter failure of their friend. 

 

He was just a few step behind the two women, admiring their strength of character as well as the wonderful curves of Hitomi backside, and the sway of her hips as she walk on the sand. Their skin, lathered with the sunscreen, was gleaming, and he was very tempted to go up to her, and let his fingers wander, along her back. But before he could a take a step toward her, to act upon his desire, a cold sensation washed over his feets.

 

He opened his eyes with a start, as he felt the cold water of the sea lick his feets. His dream vision was over, and the waves were claiming back the beach he was resting on in Asturia. He could still smell the faint perfume of the sunscreen Hitomi has now all over her body, so he knew he wouldn’t fall back asleep tonight, not with his head still full of the image of his love lying down on the sand with almost nothing on her skin. As he goes back to his room, to seek some privacy from the result of the vision, he took one last glance at the white sand, thinking about how Hitomi and him could spend some intimate alone time there. 

 

Back in his bed, he had to admit that he wasn’t sure if this dream vision was helpful. Ho sure now he was partly relaxed, his muscles tired from his journey, and his latest effort to at least relieve some of the tension in his loins. Now he was sure that Hitomi was able to relax with her friend, and that Yukari was keeping creeps away. Not that he doesn’t have faith in the seer, but with how tempting she was, and with the idiots living on her planet, it was hard sometime to be at ease.

 

Right now he was alone in his bed, and he was missing his green eyed mermaid dreadfully, but her next visit was coming soon, then he would be able to ask her to help him relax. After all the order from Millerna was very clear, and neither him, nor Hitomi would go against the direct order from the doctor. 

 

She once told him she would do anything for him, and his well being, with any luck playing the role a his personal nurse wouldn’t be too much to ask. Not if he ask nicely enough… He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore that night, his last thought just re-awake his flesh to re affirmed this fact. To hell with it! He will relax later.

 

“Mmh nurse Kanzaki… Nurse... Hitomi De Fanel…”

 

* * *

**Author’s note:** Finally this one is done! I hope you liked it. I must admit I’m not really satisfied with this one, but I can’t seem to fix it like I want… I mean the thing wouldn’t let me write it without fighting me at every turn. It would only let me write at 2 in the morning, when I’m suppose to sleep! None of the other have ever behave like that. Anyway there’s two chapters left, and they will be better written. I hope.

 


	10. Coffee

**Coffee.**

 

Sleep was supposed to be a wonderful thing. For Van it was the daily opportunity to see his lovely seer, thanks to their connection, their own little time alone together when she was away from him. It was also the only moment of the day where he was alone, without anyone asking him to be the responsable king of Fanelia. But he must admit that even before the war, sleep had been something hard to get.

 

Losing his family, and assuming his duty as sole heir and ruler for his kingdom had rob him of countless nights of rest. Then the war happened, and between nightmares where he was living again, and again the death of his mentor, and sole fatherly figure, along the burning of his home and people, other nightmares had made him lose sleep. The battles, the countless deaths, the fear of losing not only his mind, and life, but also the life of the girl with impossible green eyes had made sure he would stay awake night after night, training with his sword to exhaust his body to the point his mind would fall into oblivion once he reached his limits.

Once the war was over sleep had still elude him, he had lost his brother a second time, he was supposed to build back his country, and Hitomi was going to leave him . Not forever, but letting her go was like wrenching his own heart from his chest. 

 

The nightmares continues, battle dreams who left him shaking, and sweating abundantly. Some nights it was the bone deep fear of failing, his people, his friends, his family, and his love. It took him years to be able to sleep through the night with nothing more than a bad dream. Things were even easier when Hitomi was near him, may that be in her own set of room connected to his by a set of doors, or in his arms, both of them nested under the covers.

 

Alas, sleep was once again leaving him, and it wasn’t his past haunting him, or one of the more  _ explicit _ vision about his fiancée that kept him up now.

 

In a few weeks, an important fair was going to take place, the Haru no Kari. This festival was an old and important tradition of Fanelia, and it hadn’t been celebrated since he became king. Before, he hadn’t been wholly in charge of certain parts of his role as king, and hadn’t been expected to participate in it. Things were different now, as king it was one of his duties to make sure this cultural part of his country was respected, it was also an excellent opportunity to boost the moral of his people after all the hard work they had done to built back the city. He know everyone was counting on it, on him, but right now it was going to kill him!

He hadn’t slept more than two hours per night, in the last two weeks with everything he had to do :

Invite the lords of the country, and the neighboring kingdoms, he would have liked to let his friends out of this one, but they already respond they would come. Apparently they wouldn’t miss this festival for the world. Especially since he was supposed to preside the blasted thing during the main event. 

Making sure the city was being prepared, with all the alcoves, the stands, the gardens of the palace being accessible for the people, make sure there would be entertainment, with dancers, play, and swords and melef demonstration...

 

His advisors had their own share of work too, in fact they were doing a lot of the work, but as king he had to validate everything. It was long, tedious, boring, and unavoidable.

 

It was the first time he will take such an active role in the festival. It was strange to realise Balgus won’t help him with this anymore, and that Hitomi won’t be there to learn more about his country tradition… She will visit him after the festival was over, due to her own obligations on the Mystic Moon.

 

She won’t see the chase, the feast, the rise of the moons in the sky, the fires beings lites, and the many dances. He know she isn’t a fan of sword fights, or melef fights. She won’t participate in the night festivities either, which were the main reason why his friends were coming, and the real reason the festival was known all around Gaea… 

 

His tired brain caught up with him, and remind him that maybe the absence of his dear seer during the Haru no Kari wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

He would have a hard time explaining this part to her anyway, because how does one explain to his betrothed that he will have to preside the infamous Fertility festival of his kingdom? 

 

During the days of the Haru no Kari the men were hunting in the forest to bring back the meat of the wildfowl, whose flesh was reputed to be aphrodisiac during this period of the year. The fertility part, was taking place during the night, when couples would be blessed by him, and the high priest of the Dragon Church with the blood of the first game of the day, after which the couples would enjoy themselves, and since that night was considered to be the best one to conceive a child, a lot of birth take place during the next season.

As king, he was the one to preside the whole thing, drawing the first blood during the hunt, lighting the first fire at night, announcing the beginning of the night event, and as such allow the eagers lovers to enjoy themselves. 

Normally he should also be the first one to enjoy the night with a partner, but had never done so, at first because of his age, as he was too young, and then the war had put a lot of things on hold, and the restoration of the city had been in the way for the last two years. 

Not that he was going to partake in this part of the festival now, not after meeting Hitomi, and promised himself to marry her. After her return though, and if she agree, they will enjoy it together. 

 

He was looking forward to it. Next year maybe?

 

A lot of his ancestors had participate with abandon to theses nights, with their queens, all kind of lovers, or concubines, or even one night stands. Leading to more than a fair share of bastards children, and a few succession problems, but also the assurance that there always would be someone of royal blood to access the throne when the dragon ritual was a failure. Or it had been like that a few generations ago, now not so much. 

His own father had participate in the night part of the festival in his prime, but had rarely been wholy into it, for what he know, preferring the sword competitions to the allure of the flesh. That was before meeting his mother, after that... 

 

He refuse to think about it, because he will be celebrating his birthday in exactly nine moons…  

 

Anyway he was hard at work, overseeing the whole organisation of the festivities, and the only thing keeping him running was keopi. The strong beverage was keeping him awake during the nights, even if it was against his health, and it was paying, he was finally done with his workload, and what was left wasn’t going to need his approbation until his advisor are finished with them. Which mean he could finally go to sleep!

 

His head hit the pillow of his bed, which he hadn’t been in contact with for nearly forty eight hours, and he was happily falling asleep finally. No more festival, no more advisors, and no more paperwork!

 

He should have known he wouldn’t be left in peace, even for a night. 

 

He opened his eyes when the sound of laughters reach his ears, and put a stop an end to his rest, and the scent of food stroke his nose. It took him a moment to recognise his environnement, for it looked quite different from what he usually saw of it. He had seen Hitomi’s school several times during different visions, and once or twice in the flesh when he had come to pick up his beloved after the war. But he had never seen it like that. There was all kind of booth all around the courtyard, and students along their families were mingling in a dense but merry crowd. 

 

He must witness the school fair Hitomi told him about. He wasn’t able to to attend it, not with the preparations for the Haru no Kari, but she told him it wasn’t important, since she would be busy with her class project. They were both busy with their own projects at the same moment this year, and she was very understanding of his responsibilities. He knew she had been hiding something, but when he asked her, she had blushed and changed the subject. 

 

Maybe this vision will offer some answers the her elusive behaviour… As usual the vision itself pulled him toward Hitomi’s location, he passed booth after booth without really taking notice of what was exposed, even if he took notice of the many colors used in the decorations. The rest of the way was a blur for him, but he stopped abruptly in his track in front of his seer classroom, not believing what he was seeing on the panel next to the door. 

 

What was THAT?! 

Just before his eyes was a poster, advertising some random play, he had passed several of the same kind earlier, but what was making his blood boil, what had stopped him dead in his track, and his eyes widen in disbelief was the picture of the cast on the poster. The whole cast was present on the picture, and his attention was caught by the left side of the picture.  Next to her now familiar redhead best friend, was his one and only love Hitomi... 

 

Hitomi who was  **half-naked** on this blasted picture! 

 

Hitomi who hadn’t told him about her exact participation in her class projects, now he understand why. This play and the other project of her class, had been kept secret from him, and she knew he would have refused to let her participate had he known she would play in front of a crowd dressed as a… a…

Dragon lord he couldn’t believe it, but in front of his eyes was Hitomi, his shy, and beautiful fiancee, his lover, dressed like one of Egzardia harem dancer! 

 

Thanks to the Haru no Kari, and the many dancer coming to Fanelia to show their talents, and a few diplomatic trips to Egzardia capitol, he was well aware of what theses women outfits look like. Hitomi make them look hideous with her figure, and her outfit was going to haunt him for months. She may not be the center of the picture, but he could still see every details of her half-clothed body.

 

She was wearing a silky green choker around her neck, encrusted with three teardrops red gems, and a fourth was dangling at the base of her throat. He was pretty sure it would caress her skin with her every moves. He want to rip it from her, and leave marks all over her neck. On her upper left arm a golden band was encasing her biceps, and no other jewelry. He had offered her jewelry, of course, but she wasn’t allowed to wear them at her school, but he still gave her necklaces, bracelets, and rings. He haven’t gave her the most important ring yet, but once she was finished with her school, he was going to give it to her. He was going to propose properly to her. But right now, his whole attention was on what she was, and obviously, not wearing on this stupid picture.

 

She was wearing a strapless bra in the same silky green material her choker was made of, and it was barely containing her breasts, he felt his throat close up thinking about how a full crowd had seen her chest barely bind by this flimsy piece of cloth. The upper part of the fabric of her bra was smoothed offer her skin, while the lower part was creased, to make her chest appear bigger. As if she needed this kind of things, he was well aware of this. 

 

The upper border of the bra was rimmed with a golden chain of lace, and between her breasts, just above her heart, a red gem was gleaming just like a drag energist. From said gem, were dangling two rows of chains going to her her sides. The upper one was simple but the lower one was sprinkled with tiny coins, both chains, and coins would come into contact with the delicate skin of her ribs with just a breath from his seer. 

 

Even if this was one of his guilty fantasy to see his beloved in such erotic clothings, knowing how ticklish she could be, it was hard for him to believe she was wearing such an attire, who would bother her in no time. In fact the whole outfit was out of his sweet lover character, even if it was for a play. Thank to this vision he was now fantasizing about Hitomi begging him to help her out of the annoying bra. 

 

And it wasn’t her low waist harem pants who were going to help him with his growing desire to find his seer to show her what he thought about her playing prowess. Said pants were a mixed of the now familiar green fabric around her waist, and another breezier one in the same color for the rest of the pants. Another red gem was at the center of her waistband, and he could see another set of chains running around her waist, the same as her the ones on her bra. Both set were probably meant to jingle as she walk, which was making his mouth water at the possibilities, and heavens she must be the greatest sight ever if she were going to dance in this outfit. 

 

He was pathetic, getting himself aroused by a picture, within a vision, and he had yet to see the object of his desire. Oh he will have a long conversation with her once he had the opportunity, but right now he need to focus. Find Hitomi, get through this vision, make sure she never wear this outfit again outside of his rooms. 

But first take his eyes off of the picture, and as he did, he got a strange feeling in his fingers. They were tingling with warmth, and it was rather pleasant, but he couldn’t explain what had cause it.

 

He let the thought go as he finally faced the door of Hitomi classroom, sure that the sight of Hitomi in a belly dancer garb had been enough for this vision. At least it had been enough for his libido. If he had felt guilty earlier about his participation in the Haru no Kari, the knowledge of Hitomi part in her school play made sure he wasn’t feeling like that anymore. A long explanation was in order between them, and maybe a rehearsal… Focus! He need to focus. 

 

The door was opened, and he understood he shouldn’t have been confident about the vision being done showing him new way to ignite his desire for the seer. 

 

It took him a moment to assess what he was witnessing.

 

First of all, the whole room had been decorated to look like one of the fancy tearoom who was getting popular in Asturia. The tables had been disposed to offer seating for groups of two to four peoples, and white tablecloths were thrown over them. Flowers were disposed on the tables, and their perfume was mixed with other scents in the room. Sweet, and sugary scents from pastries were deliciously going along with something similar to keopi. This was nice, peaceful picture, one who should help him calm down after his encounter with the poster in the hallway. If only...

 

If only what was in front of him wasn’t so devastatingly breathtaking!

 

The other people present in the room were forgotten, in fact they disappeared completely for his eyes were solely on the only person who ever matter to him during theses visions. He wanted to see her so badly after his encounter with her picture a few moment ago, now he wasn’t sure it was a good idea anymore. His beloved Hitomi, his sweet, passionate, extraordinaire lover, wasn’t dressed as an Ezguardian harem dancer anymore.

 

In front of him, was standing the love of his life in a maid uniform.

 

He was used to see the seer in a uniform, her school one was the main outfit she had wear during the war after all, and he was rather partial to the length of her skirt. Too short by gaean standards, but perfect to show her long legs, and their creamy skin. What she was wearing wasn’t like that at all. 

 

He wasn’t innocent by any mean, and he was more aware than what other may believe in certain fields. That why he could recognise what Hitomi was wearing, and it wasn’t the kind of uniform worn by the maids in respectable places. It was more the kind of things worn by the maids in pleasure houses, or when a lord want to show of the beauties in his service. 

 

What was she thinking wearing that thing?! He was a gentleman, but it doesn’t mean he don’t have eyes! And that others men wouldn’t indulge in the sight!

 

She may look like a innocent maid, but everything in him scream “ **temptress** ”. He was hard just by looking at her, it was worse than her picture, because she was in the flesh in front of him, tending to her patrons requests, not his but after this this vision he will have than enough to ask her, and always with a smile. 

Gods she was beautiful, and her outfit is rather fetching, partly cute, and mostly sexy.

 

With her white ruffled headband, tucked in her hairs she looked adorable. Her black dress was rather short, in fact it was barely reaching the middle of her thighs, he could feel his mouth water already, and her short puffy sleeves were cute. A white ribbon was ruffled around the edge on the top, and at the bottom of her dress and sleeves. She was also wearing black cuffs at her wrists, with the same white ruffles as her dress. 

 

Her dress, which was off shoulders and exposing so much of her skin, was giving him a splendid view on her low neckline, it look like her dress was too tight around her chest, the material was pulled taunt on her breast. In fact it took him a moment to get that her white apron was part of her dress. Starting at her chest, just under the ruffled ribbon of her neckline, a tiny black bow was set at the center of her apron rim. Between the pink of her exposed skin, and the white of her apron, the little bow was the perfect eye catcher. On her lower back rest the large bow of her apron sash, and he just want to catch the swishing ends of it and pull, make the bow fall apart, and mostly pull toward him, make her notice him, and what he need and want from her.

 

Her apron ended a few centimeter before her dress does, with the safe ruffle as the rest of her dress. She was a true beauty, and she looked so polite, and demure with her hands broughts back in front of her. And she would be the perfect picture of an innocent maid, if he forget the large amount of skin this outfit was showing, if only she wasn’t wearing black high stockings with high heels!

 

This was too much for him, he reach for her as she was removing the cups from a table, her usual perfume was mixed with the strong scent of the keopi of her world, it was mixed with something sweeter, maybe the pastry present in the room? He doesn’t really care, what he want is to embrace his lover, and kiss her senseless. 

 

Hitomi wasn’t the only one dressed like that, her fellow classmates were wearing the same uniform, but he only had eyes for his green eyed goddess. Yet he wasn’t blind, and saw how the men present in the room were looking at them. It was insulting to realise they were watching the girls in the same fashion he was watching Hitomi. On the other hand he could see some of them were not hoggling them like mindless beast, he could see love in their eyes, and just like him they were watching over their loved ones. And who would fault them? 

 

Hitomi told him some of the girls could defend themselves, and some of them looked strong enough to knock him out with a well placed punch, but when you’re in love with someone, no matter the strength of your partner, you want to make sure they are safe. 

 

At the same time his lust was hard to ignore right now, he would prefer if he was alone with the seer, even if no one can see him, not even the object of his attention.

 

He didn’t have the time to really calm down, or reflect more on his situation, because Hitomi was moving to the back of the room, he followed her behind a screen. The sound of her heels on the ground was hypnotizing, he felt a shiver running along his back. He had always admire her legs, when she was wearing pants, or skirts or any kind of dresses, but it was the first time he was seeing her in stockings and heels. It was extremely erotic the way it was emphasizing the shape of her legs, between the silky material of her stockings, and her heels… His mouth was watering. 

 

His imagination was running wild with possibilities for their futures tete-a-tete as he watch her sitting down to remove her heels. Her skin must be so warm, and the silk look so soft on her smooth flesh… His hands were itching to feel her under them. So far this vision, this dream was a torture.

 

And to think he had been anxious about explaining the nearing Haru no Kari to her before the vision!

 

Her earlier outfit was forgotten for the moment, and her actual wasn’t his main focus now. No what was, is what’s going to happen when she next stay in his kingdom. The second she would land on Gaea she was his. If he need to, he was going to hunt her down, and he will show her just what the Haru no Kari imply exactly. Again, and again, and again. This was as much of a fact, as it was a promise.

 

His lover, his beloved Hitomi, was driving him insane with lust, and he know his feelings were shared. He was would protect her against everything, even himself if he had to, but at the same time he was pretty sure she wouldn’t run out of fright if he were to chase her. She was good at teasing him. He took the few steps separating them, while she was massaging her ankles, she is not used to wear high heels for long periods of time after all, and at the same time she was exposing more of her shoulders. He knelt by her side, a little disappointed to not be able to help her, but he still kissed the bare skin of her shoulder as much as he could within this vision. He could almost taste a faint trace of cream and keopi on her.

 

He was delighted to see her shiver under the phantom touch of his lips, and as he kissed her again, he closed his eyes to feel her react some more.  

 

The next moment he woke with the aftertaste of keopi on his tongue, his bed dreadfully cold, and empty. He could see the sun first rays peeking in the sky, and he was frustrated beyond words since he didn’t get any real rest during his few hours of sleep, so he closed his eyes with a groan. He turn on his side, he could feel the effects of the dream on his flesh quite vividly, and even the contact with his bed sheet along his pants seem too much at the moment. As he reached for the pillow next to him he felt a different fabric under his fingers. There also was a faint sound of metal, like tiny chains... 

 

He opened his eyes immediately to put an end to his suspicions, and he wasn’t disappointed, for under his hand was now a familiar pair of crumbled green pieces of silky cloths, with tiny golden chains, and red gems. Hitomi belly dancer outfit was clutched in his hand. And just as he imagine it to be, it was soft, almost as soft as the skin of her owner, but it was cool without the warmth of her body wearing it. Yet her perfume was still present on it, and as he took a whiff of it he smiled, because the Haru no Kari was going to be exceptional this year. 

 

And who knew, maybe Hitomi won’t miss it after all?

 

* * *

**Author’s note;** Done! Only one chapter left guys… I don’t know how I feel about this yet. Anyway! “Haru no Kari” mean spring hunt, and keopi is the korean, word for coffee. It was too tempting to use a fertility fair for this chapter, and the maid café is the ultimate cliché, I just had to use it. I hope you like the belly dancer outfit. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and the story so far.

Have a nice day everyone, and again happy valentine day!


	11. Reflection

**The Reflection.**

  
  


Van woke happy, with a lazy smile on his face, and deliciously sore muscles. And he had really good reasons for such symptoms, all of them revolving around one simple fact; Hitomi was back, and will stay with him for a few moons this time, unless her family need her, but it was very unlikely. It will be one of her last temporary stay with him, she was now his official fiancee, and she was going to spend more time in Fanelia from now on, since her studies were coming to an end.

Which mean she was staying here in Fanelia by his side, learning about his country, and her future role. Right now Hitomi wasn’t learning the ropes of being a queen, since she was currently in his bed, nested against his chest, naked as the day she was born, just like him, and asleep after a long night of lovemaking. 

 

What could he say? He hadn’t seen her seen her for what felt like forever for him, (only a moon in reality) and his latest dream vision had left him wanting for her quite viciously. So when she arrived the day before, late in the afternoon, with her simple creamed colored summer dress, her matching ballerinas, her lovely smile, and her green eyes full of love… He hadn’t resist, and he start kissing her with passion. Soon enough their lips were no longer enough, and their hands were all over the other body, quickly things had gone from sweet reunion between lovers, to a full makeout session. 

 

It took him a while to take her back to the castle, but the sun was setting and his beloved, between two fits of giggles, and luscious kisses, had complained that even if the grass blades were tickling her, it was getting colder and she wasn’t keen on catching a cold. Their shared warmth wouldn’t be enough to prevent the seer from catching a cold. He was agreeing with her and quite franckly he was eager to have her against his naked skin, in his bed, all warm and moaning his name with passion. So he was more than happy to bring her back to his bedroom, both of them stealing kisses and laughing like misbehaving children on the way.

 

The second he had closed, and locked the door of his bedroom to gain more intimacy, he turn to his lover to see the minx was once again stealing his breath but in a different way than what he was used too. While he had made sure they wouldn’t be interrupted she had discarded her dress and shoes, and was now kneeling on his bed in only her underwears, a sultry grin on her on her kissed swollen lips, and was giving him a “come-hither” hand gesture. This woman is going to be the death of him, but before he completely lost it he still noted that her voluptuous curves are clad in a familiar creamy colored set of laced push up bra and shorty. He was glad then to had theses sinful visions so many moons ago, to learn the specific of what she was wearing, he was also overjoyed to finally see what she had chosen back then. He closed the distance in a mere blink of the eye, and pounce on her like an hungry wolf. In a way he was, he is always hungry for her, for her kisses, for her smiles, for her skin, and her flesh. He was always trying to get her attention, and want more of her love, and right now she was offering herself to him with joy. His shirt was discarded in a heartbeat, along his boots, and belt with the royal sword. His alacrity make her giggle before he covered her lips with his.

 

Her hands had reached for him, and when they touched him, it left him shivering for more. He practically tackled her on the bed devouring her lips while his hands roam free all over her form. How he had long for their skins to meet, it had been far to long since their last embrace. She was so warm, and so soft against him, he know his is rougher than hers, warmer too, due to his heritage, the contrast between them was fantastic, but there was not enough friction between them... Yet. 

 

She was using her nails to scratch his scalp in a delicious way, while her other hand was massaging his shoulder. The more he kissed her, the more she was reaching for his shoulder blades, making him groan, and moan at the pleasure of her caress. She know just where to touch him to elicit the most pleasure, but that was fair because he know where to touch her to get the same reactions. It was almost a game between them, a sinful one, usually interrupted by something or another, but not this time. She was moaning eagerly in their kiss, while his hands were wandering over her waist and thighs, exploring her flesh with eagerness. Their mouths were separating only long enough to catch their breaths, or moan the name of the other with desire, and longing. He needed more, wanted more, and Hitomi wanted him just as much, and her wishes were his commands. With a swift move on his part they were sitting up, Hitomi on his lap, with one hand on her backside to keep her against him, with the other he reached for the clasp of her bra, for once thankful for the visions he had about his lover intimate life, because with just a twist of his fingers the clasp was open and her undergarment was discarded. He waste no time at all to bring her chest into contact with his, drowning in the feeling of her full breasts firmly pressed against him. His hips were moving to get more friction, and she was grinding against him just as much. 

 

His pants was definitely too tight now, and he could faintly feel how wet her panty were through the them. She make him release her for a moment, their gaze locked with each other, he know he was smiling like a loon but the hungry expression on his seer face was worth anything. She reached for his pants, and she made quick work of his laces, she slide from his lap tugging at the looser material, freeing his erection. He followed her as she lie back down on the bed, and as she settle, he got rid of his pants, at this point they were more of a bother than anything. He took place above her, resting on his forearms no not crush her under his weight, and with each intake of breath from one of them their chest would brush against the other. They shared one more heavy kiss before he got back to exploring her, but this time with his mouth.

 

He let his lips trail from her lips to her neck, peppering her skin with light little kisses until he was at the crook of her neck, she was shivering underneath him, pressing herself more against him. He could feel her heartbeat pulsing just underneath his lips, through her warm skin. He breath in her scent, and whisper just how much he love her against her skin. He kissed his way back up until he reached a certain spot just below her ear, biting her lightly before sucking at the spot. She was moaning his name louder, pulling his hair to make him stop, knowing his habit of leaving hickeys on her. It was fine by him, he got her whole body to worship after all. He nip one last time at her reddening skin before getting started on her shoulders, then licking and kissing at her collarbone. He had wanted to be a gentleman for her, never ogling her chest like an animal, but he wasn’t a fool either, and with the way her heartbeat was speeding up, she was anticipating what he was going to do to her now. 

With just the tip of his tongue he start mapping her left breast, from the top to the side of it, then the underside of her mound. After completing the circle, he gently blow on her skin creating more goosebumps, he watch as she bite her lips to muffle her moans, and her eyes closed in pleasure. His goal though was the hardening peak at the center of her pink areola, that why he continued his spiral until he brushed her nipple. Then he stopped completely, waiting for her reaction, and it was immediate, her hands flew to his shoulders, were they had been twisting in the sheets a second before, and she let his name escape loudly from her mouth. He smiled when he felt her long legs wrapped around his waist, trying to get him to act faster.

 

Reassured and encouraged by her reaction, he resumed his slow teasing of her flesh. With each pass of his tongue he was getting more and more aroused, but she was more important. She let out a frustrated whine when he took his time with her breast, showing her displeasure by planting her nails in his shoulders. Since he had neglected her second mound, he used his right hand to correct the injustice, massaging her flesh, and pinching her nipple, before he start sucking on her left one. The sounds of pleasure she emitted were music to his ears, and he was growling himself at the sensations she was giving him. She was getting restless, he was keeping her on the edge of pleasure, stopping every movement when she was close to getting her release. It was also for his own benefit since he want to last as long as possible, and it wouldn’t do to come before the main event happened.

 

She was trying to get him to kiss her again by pulling his hair, but he bite both of her nipple to make her stop, giving them a little lick in apology before leaving her chest and trailing more kisses downward. He kissed and nip at her ribs, and waist, pressing his tongue a few time in her navel after circling it, making Hitomi a spasm. It was a really sensitive spot for her it seem. He smiled evilly at the new knowledge, but stored it for later, he was having more difficulties keeping his calm. He will share her pleasure soon enough, but he must refrain from mauling her into the mattress in his passion. He brush lightly over her hip bones finally reaching the edge of her last piece of clothing, her panties. He rise above her smiling like a fool at the view Hitomi was offering him. Her cheeks painted red, her eyes glossy with pleasure, her chest falling and rising quickly with her erating breathing escaping her kiss swollen lips. He was the one who did this, and he was sure if he were to look in a mirror at that moment he would look like her. 

 

She was smiling adoringly at him, if a bit dazed, and as she looked at him up and down with a lewd gaze, making him blush. This short pause was the occasion for them to get their breath back, but also for him to admire his work on her, and for her to tempt him further by rolling her hips to show him she was still waiting for him to remove her last garment. As if she needed to ask by words, or gestures... It took him just a second to remove them, squeezing her voluptuous rear in passing, and get the privilege of seeing his lover fully offered. He could have scream in joy knowing that this time he was able to touch her, and show her just how much he desire her, unlike all his previous visions. 

 

His mouth was watering at the perspective offered to him, but he didn’t have the time to delve on it before the beautiful, naked seer, underneath him took the matter in her hand. Literally. He shouldn’t have tease her some much…

 

She had him on his back in a heartbeat, and he was strangely turned on by her attitude. Her movement were slow on his flesh, it was as fantastic as it was a torture. The minx know he want, no, need more than her slow, careful stroke.

 

She was above him, pinning him with her weight on his hips, and her eyes were diving in his. One hand on his manwood, giving him more pleasure than he ever dreamed she would, while the other was just as slowly exploring his skin. She was was teasing him with her palm above his heart, before using her fingertip to trace patterns all over his torso, pectoral and abs. When she was done with a pattern, and he was pretty sure some of them were words in her language, she would then use her nails to raise welts all over his skin, and pass over his nipples. Heaven she know what to do to him, and he don’t even know how she learn such things, but right now he didn’t care as long as she don’t stop. 

 

When she had switch their positions, he had let his hands rest against the sheets, but after she at start exploring his skin with her hands… His hands had found her hips, caressing her skin but not sure what he should do, aside from enjoying the moment, and the view. Well that was until she lowered herself on him until her lips are next to his ear, and whispered exactly what she want him to do.  

 

“Since you learned to use your tongue properly, why don’t you show me your skills with your hands mmh?” And she licked his ear for good measure, she even took his hand and put it between her legs. 

 

What his queen desire, she shall receive. 

He had her singing his name in pure bliss in minutes, his fingers buried deeply in her wet channel. His thumb was pressing, and brushing against her pearl, with varying pressure and rythme, their hips had start moving in sync without either noticing. Her grip on him was firmer now, and he was moaning louder under her ministrations. It was maddening the way her thumb was brushing his tip. Her exploring hand had stop above his heart, her fingers splayed on his skin. This dance was amazing, and they reached their peaks quickly after they start kissing again.

 

Hitomi lied down against his chest, nesting her head in his neck, kissing him lightly between two love confession. By the gods he love her, and while he was getting his breath under control, he told her just how much. They rest like that for a time, their legs still entangled, until he felt Hitomi move against him, she looked at him with an incredulous expression when her leg brush against his hip. He smiled sheepishly at her, but when she lied back down with a shy smile on her lips, and a blush on her cheeks he knew she was agreeing to go further now. 

 

They didn’t need further preparation, their bodies still ready for the other, and he gently start making love to her, with a slow rythme to get accustomed to the act. It was their first time, and even if he was very near to losing all control, he took his time for her. But once she was used to him, she had start moving her hips to meet him mid trust. He lost it when his lover moaned in his ear to stop coddling her move faster. It goes beyond saying that he executed himself promptly. After that things got more and more intense. At some point he hadn’t even be sure where his body was ending, and hers was beginning. They kept going until they both found their release. He never thought he would ever find her more beautiful than when she reached her orgasm. Soon after they fell asleep in each other arms, Hitomi had just enough energy left to pull at least one sheet over them, and himself had no energy left but for putting his arms around her to cuddle. They were going to rest for now, but he was pretty sure the night wasn’t over yet... 

 

He had been right.

This was last night, right now the early morning light had woke him to the wonderful sight of his beloved seer deeply asleep by his side, her back facing him. His smile turn smug with pride, as he remember their previous night activities, and how he had render his beloved crazy with lust, and having bringed her to the peak of her pleasure for their first time together. Several time. All night long. Each time even better than the last, both of them eager to learn the body of the other, and share the newfound pleasure of their shared flesh. He took a moment to admire all the little marks he left on her skin, and the ones she left on him, the contrast of her creamy skin, and his tanned one. The hickeys on her neck and shoulders, the bite marks on her breast, and at the top of her tights from later into their night, the trace of his fingers on her waist, hips, and ass… She was his, and he have marked her as such. He know he shouldn’t be proud of the marks, so he placed a small kiss on her shoulder in apology, but he was hers, and the sting of the claws marks on his back was telling as much, just like his own hickeys adorned neck and all the kisses mark all over his body. And with how tired he was, and how sore his muscles felt, he was certain Hitomi, who must feel as sore as him, would want to stay in bed a good part of the day.

 

They should have been more reasonable, and careful in their lovemaking, but he was unable to refuse anything to Hitomi on a normal basis, so when she was on top of his chest, naked, sweating, her pupil dilated, and her lips swollen from kisses and bites, and when she was begging for “more”, or “again”... He was only human, refusing her pleasure wasn’t an option, not when he had been just as enthusiastic to obey her every desires.

 

He passed his arms around her to bring her closer to his chest, even deeply asleep she moved herself against him, searching a position where she get comfortable, and benefit from his warmth. This is what he had want for so long, just the two of them in an intimate, and sweet moment. 

She turn toward him in her sleep, and was now pressing herself more against him, which mean her leg was pressing rather pleasantly against his crotch. His usual morning wood was quickly turning into a full hard on, but he was still tired, and Hitomi was still sound asleep… He was pondering his options, it wouldn’t do for his princess to wake up to see him like that, but at the same time, even after last night, he want her with renewed passion. 

 

He didn’t have to muse for long because the object of his desires was stirring, she yawned like a kitten, and without sitting up or opening her eyes, she passed her arms around his chest, pressing herself into him. He tried to stay composed, but he felt her grind her hips against him in obvious way. He will never think of her as sweet and innocent after that. 

 

“Mmmmmmh. Oh Van, how can you be up for sex this early in the morning? And after everything we did last night?” Her tone was teasing, and sweet, but her gestures were far from it. He was in troubles, his body betraying him more with every press of her body against his.

 

What could he say to her, that wouldn’t finish in him getting slapped? “Err… Good morning my love... It’s not… what you think?”

He was an idiot, he just dig his grave, and he felt her grind herself more against crotch. 

 

“Not what I think uh? Because that totally your sword, isn’t it? Too bad then...” She was smiling the minx! She even had the audacity to plant a kiss in his neck before sitting up and slipping to her side of the bed, wrapping herself in the sheet, leaving him naked. “I wouldn’t have mind if it was your hardening member I felt just now but since it’s not... It’s too bad really, because I would have been happy to start the day with a little… sword play, but since you are not a perverted angel... By the way you look adorable when you blush love.” She winked at him before getting off the bed, still wrapped in the sheet. 

 

She was teasing him, but he couldn’t fault her, she look like a goddess, and two can play that kind of game. He rearranged the pillow before leaning on them, crossing his arms on his chest. He was showing off, she had just shared the bed with her, seeing him like that now shouldn’t embarrass her, and he wasn’t that self conscious wither her after last night. He got her attention while she was picking up their clothes of the floor, he was getting rather acquainted with the sparkle of interest in her eyes. 

 

“Sword play Hitomi? That what it’s called on the Mystic Moon?” He gave her a roguish grin, and saw her blush lightly. She quickly pull on his shirt, and throw the sheet back at him. He caught it midway before it cover his face.

 

She was sitting at the feet of the bed now, her forest green eyes locked on his mahogany ones. “Don’t try to act smug with me Van, not now. Because I had a few  _ very  _ interesting visions about you.” That’s the first time Hitomi tried to be intimidating with him, it was new, and rather sexy, but he was not feeling threatened. 

 

Two can play that game. 

“You’re a seer, and my betrothed, I would be offended if you weren’t having visions about me.” That was pure bravado of course, inside he wasn’t so sure of himself. Did she know about his less than respectable visions about her? What was he going to say if that was the case? 

 

She was on all four on the bed now, and she was advancing on him with a predatory smile on her lips. He had never seen her acted like that before, and it was as disconcerting, as it was exciting. His shirt may be too large on her lithe frame when she was standing, but right now it wasn’t covering much skin, where it normally reach her mid thighs, it was now riding high on her backside, and she was dangerously swaying her hips. Plus the view he had on her full breasts right now, thanks to the deep neckline she was right now sporting with his shirt on, was really distracting. In fact it was reminding him of one of his vision…

 

He need to tread carefully now, and stay focused, she was trying to get something out of him but he wasn’t going to give in just like that. If he have to face her better get this over with. Yet he had never been dishonest with her before, he wasn’t going to start now. “You know it’s even good that you had visions about me, because I happen to had some enlightening visions about you myself.”

 

“Oh? Did you now?” She paused in her progress, but was still smiling, she looked more happy, and curious, than wary or angry. That was good for him. He hoped.

 

“What kind of enlightening visions?” Drats she know, he was sure of it now. Seeing his hesitation Hitomi looked playfully at him, and sat next to his thighs. “Let’s make a deal, I will tell you mine, and you will tell me yours later.” She kissed his cheek, but when he tried to kiss her on the lips she giggled, push him down, and promptly sat on him, blocking his arms with her thighs. He is stronger than her, and could overpower her in the blink of an eye, but she kissed him on the tip of the nose, and he was putty in her hands. He was weak for her...

“Better. Let’s see where should I begin… One I had last summer maybe? You were training with your sword, and once your shirt was completely soaked with sweat, you removed it.” As she talked she was letting her fingers wander lightly over his skin, which was making it break into goosebumps. “Even if I know how hard you train on a normal basis, I must say I was impressed by your movements, and once you were shirtless with all your muscles on display, glistening with sweat... I felt my mouth water, you were just so sexy. I never realised just how much I could desire you until this vision. I could have licked your skin right then, but before I could do anything the vision was over. I’m sure you can guess just how frustrated I felt once I got my bearing back.” By Escaflowne he know what she meant, but he would have never guessed she could feel or have visions like his. 

 

And in a breath he told her. “I do Hitomi.” She smiled sweetly at him… before she grind her hips, and bite his clavicle. “Ow! Hitomi!”

 

“Don’t distract me Van. I’ve only start sweetheart.” She straighten up, her hands splayed on his shoulders in support. “I had others visions, since then. One was take place this winter, you were visiting Lhum, and stayed at the village because of a snow storm. You were offered a cabin of your own, one of the perk of being royalty I suppose. The only problem you had was the temperature of your room… I wish I was by your side then, because it would have been easier to get warm if we were sharing our body heat.” If she was talking about what he thought he can guess where this vision was going. “You know, just you, me, a fire in the hearth, and a single fur blanket. I heard how you wished I was here, helping you, warming you up, moaning my name...” He remember that night, the storm had made sure he had to stay in Arsas for the night, and he had missed her dreadfully, even if the cabin had been comfortable, and  the fire going strong, he had been far too cold for comfort. Thinking about her had been his best idea at the time. He had change in his night clothes, put on a fur blanket and start thinking about his lover who was on another planet to raise his blood temperature. He wasn’t proud to have been caught, but at the same time he had seen her do similar things during his own visions, so he couldn’t fault her.

 

She had a dreamy look on her face, and he tried to move to kiss her but she squeeze her thighs, cutting his movement short. “I’m not finished! So stay put love. Because I saw that reception in Asturia with that  _ woman _ who was flirting with you. She looked like a christmas tree with all of her jewels jinggling constantly. With her painted face, and her breasts almost popping out of her low neckline trusting them against you like a… I’m pretty sure you know what that kind of woman she would be called where I come from. And you weren’t pulling away!” He know what reception, and what woman she was referring to, it was a ball thrown for the birthday of princess Eries a few moons ago, and since he was one of the only single lord of the party he had to go through the usual gaggle of young ladies searching to wed into royalty. Or just bed him to gain influence, power, or respect in certain circles. Some of them were rather... insistant in their pursuit. He had never looked at them with desire, even before meeting the goddess above him. In fact some of them were more trouble than anything, they were kind of gross when he was young, and a bother after.

 

The woman she was talking about was the Lady Valentina, a well know courtisane in Asturia, her reputation was even worse than Allen when he was younger. But the two had never been together to his knowledge. He had never been interested by her, but she was an important figure, with her own powers, and influences. In fact she was a female equivalent of Meyden Fassa, and that night he had been her target. It wasn’t a pleasant experience to say the least, but right now he can’t stop smiling.

 

Because Hitomi was being jealous for once, and she was gorgeous when she was angry. Her eyes were focused on his face, and the more he smiled, the more she was frowning at him. Their colors was more intense with her rage, the light in them making them more alive than ever. They were shining with her emotions, they looked sharper, almost cutting him with their vibrant emerald green, and he could easily get lost in them. She was about to slap him, but he extricate hi arm when she raise her arm to strike him, and he caught her hand before it make a painful contact with his cheek. He may love her to pieces, but getting hurt by her wasn’t one of his kink, he remember far too well the slap he received from her when they first met, and then the disaster in the barn… He tug lightly on her wrist to make her look him in the eyes.

 

“I can’t care less about that woman Hitomi, you know I only have eyes for you. I love you, only you, you’re the best thing that ever happen to me. You saved me countless times during the war, and you help me rebuild my kingdom anyway you could. Thank to you I’m a good king for my people, I’m fair, and respected.” His thumb was caressing her skin tenderly. “But you… You are brave and kind, sweet and strong, you make me laugh, you accept me freely, completely and without an ounce of fear for what I am. You are the most beautiful woman I know. You’re not just my lover, you’re my best friend too, I don’t think I can live without you, not anymore.” His eyes were catching her reaction at his declaration, he observe how her eyes change from angry, toxic green to a tender shade of jade with every words he said. How her lips passed from tight with anger, to pouting with tenderness and affection. She was even blushing. “I love you, and I can repeat myself over, and over again until the end of our days, or...”. He kissed the palm of her hand, before adding “Or I could show you.” While his words were sinking in, he moved his hips underneath her remind her of their more than compromising position. He even winked at her to show her he was serious about his offer. He was rewarded by her blushing face, and a pout that make him want to kiss her senseless. 

 

As usual she kept him on his toes by her reaction. She took her hand back, avoiding his gaze for a moment, before pushing him down once again. “I love you too Van, but If I ever caught that trollop around you ever again, she is dead.”  

 

Making sure the Lady Valentina don’t bother them again? As if she need asking him something like that. “Anything you want my beloved queen.”

 

Thei spat being over, the seer settled herself on him once again, lying down on him. Her full weight resting on him was comforting, and he passed his arms around her to cuddle her some more. They stayed like that a moment until his lover kissed his neck to get his attention. 

 

“I had other visions about you, you know…” He can feel her smile against his skin. “One of my favorite, is the one where you’re taking a bath. You looked so tense after a whole day  trapped in your office, constantly bothered by your advisors for something or other, you poor little angel.” She cooed as she passed her thumb on his brow. He don’t mind her pet names for him as long as they stay between them. “You shouldn’t frown so much, or put so much pressure on yourself so often love.” She gave him a peck on the corner of his left eye before settling her forehead once again in his neck. “That was until you enter the hot water though. You really look sexy when you  _ relax _ , it was very… enlightening to witness your bathing rituals.”

 

Holy Escaflowne if she was talking about... “You know if that happen again, I wouldn’t mind helping you relieve some of your  _ tension, _ if you ask me nicely _. _ I will even let you wash my back. _ ” _  He was dead, right now he want to be dead, gods have mercy on him, he don’t want to have that conversation with his fiancée. “I really liked the way you moaned my name when you climaxed.” He groan as she laugh at his misery. 

 

She left his side and sat once again at the edge of the bed, while he put his hands on his face to hide his blush. He tried to caught the hem of her shirt to stop her from leaving the bed entirely. He may be embarrassed beyond measure, but it doesn’t mean he was ready to let her go. Or not without a little payback of his own. 

 

He got up and let go of her before leaving the bed entirely, leaving the bed sheet that had covered him on the bed. “Laugh all you want Hitomi, but you still have some explanation to give me.” Still naked he crossed the room to the massive wardrobe holding his clothes, along some of Hitomi’s own. She had her own wardrobe, and a dresser in her room but she still had invade his. He hadn’t complain because he love the view he got when she was changing in his room. That’s also why he left some of his own clothing in her wardrobe. 

 

Right now his lover need to stop teasing him. He could feel her eyes on him, she was enjoying the view he offered her. Too bad for her, it won’t last. 

 

He searched in a drawer he usually kept locked under key. When he found what he wanted, he hide it behind his back when he turned to face her. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, but she had crossed her legs, giving him an erotic view of her legs. He saw a mix of desire, curiosity, and appréhension in her eyes. He closed the distance between them, but stay out of arm reach, and they exchanged a smile before he show her what he had in his hands. “Tell me dear, can you explain THIS to me?”

 

Her eyes got wide with shock because he know she recognise what he was showing her. The green breezy material addled with golden chains, and red mock gems… Her belly dancer outfit. 

 

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!” She lunge for him, trying to catch the clothes, but he got away easily, and they start to dance around the other. Him laughing, dodging her, and her frustrated but still trying to get the upper hand. “Give it back!” “Not until you explain yourself!” “Van!”

 

They played this game of cat and mouse a moment before Hitomi tackled him around the waist, making him lose his balance, and make him fall to the bed. She tried to get her hands on the outfit, but he throw it away before she could, and before she could move to get to it he caught her, and rolled them so he was on top of her. ”Not so fast Hitomi. We still need to discuss, remember?” 

 

“Nooo, please anything but that!” He couldn’t help himself but he laughed at her whining tone, she may call him childish sometimes, but right now she was the one trying to hide her face. She was adorable, and speaking of adoration... He start to kiss her hands on her face, then her jaw, and trail lower along her neck to reach her exposed clavicle. Under him Hitomi squirm, and was still whining, but quitter now. He could recognise the tone of pleasure in her voice. He smiled because it mean he was winning.

 

She was still wearing his shirt, he like that, but it was in his way right now. The collar was naturally wide, and on her it was widder, he barely had to nudge it aside with his nose to bare her breasts, and kiss her warm skin. He could feel her heart beating just under her skin, and it was beating steadily faster with his ministrations. While he was sucking on her left nipple, he balanced his weight on his left arm to free his right hand, so he could use it to pinch her neglected right nipple. He didn’t stray for too long on her chest, even if he could spend hours lavishing her twin beauty, it wasn’t his goal right now, but he did stay long enough to hear her moan. His shirt was in the way of his if he want to continue, so he took a hold of the hem, and push it up out of his way.Once her skin was bare he moved down her body after a last nip, he trailed kiss on her stomach until he reached her navel, but once again he didn’t dwell long on this part of her.  

 

Knowing what he wanted she parted her legs, and let him continue, they could talk after. Her breath was labored with pleasure, but their fun hadn’t started yet. He slowed his kisses until he was settled between her legs properly, and only then did he let his tongue on her sex. Hitomi was shuddering, as he let lick up and down her slit, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue before sucking it. He played with her like that a moment, using different pressure, and going more or less slowly, rending her crazy with pleasure. Her hips were moving in rhythm with his actions, and she tried to close her legs on him but he stopped her with one hand.

“Mmh Van… More!” Just what he wanted to hear, that why he stop every movement to see her reaction, and he was rewarded with a sharp tug on his hairs. He hummed against her pearl, and she gave squeak of surprise, and gave one last long lick to her sex before rising up to her face. He didn’t kissed her even if she engage the movement to kiss him, instead he used his finger and picked up where he left. She gripped his arms as his pace grow swift, and she lose herself to the pleasure once he added a second finder, and used his thumb to press against her pearl.

 

Every time he saw her ready to climax, he stopped. She swat his shoulder after the second time. “I told you, we need to talk” He cooed tenderly in her ear. 

 

“You... Cheat! Ah!” Her legs were wrapping around his waist, trying to get more friction between them. 

 

He was rock hard against her belly, and didn’t want to wait anymore, so he obeyed their shared desires, and he penetrate her. It feel so good to be one with her, there was no word to describe the sensation. They didn’t even try to start slow, they were both beyond that by now, so his pace was being fast and intense, brushing her most sensitive spot almost every time, which was eliciting wails of pure pleasure from her, and groans of delight from him. It wasn’t long before Hitomi tumbled over the edge, and fall to her orgasm, and he stilled himself to let her enjoy her high. He was wasn’t ready to follow her just yet, but her pleasure came first for him, when she get back to her senses he picked up his pace once more, but faster and harder than before. His climax hit him like a tidal wave at the same time a second climax swept over Hitomi. 

 

Exhausted by their intense lovemaking, they both lied in the bed, basking in their afterglow, cuddling, Van spooning Hitomi.

 

They were both recovering when the seer turn in his arms to face him. “That what you call a discussion?”

Oh right, that. He got carried away, but to his defense she have this effect on him really often. He never know what to do, or say around her most of the time, yet they still need to settle some things. “It depends, are you ready to explain the dancer outfit?” 

“Only if you can explain the Haru no Kari to me.” She sing song to him. “Because it looked really interesting. Especially the part where you were moaning my name under the moons in your room, with your hands between your thighs.” He could see the mirth in their eyes, and he couldn’t do anything but laugh. 

 

And to think he had been worried by her reaction! But in the end, thanks to his more than steamy visions, they were now closer than ever. 

 

Together forever.

 

* * *

**Author’s note** **;** Is this... is this over? I’m… finished with this story? I must admit I have a hard time wrapping my head about the fact this is the end. Steam and visions is finished... It’s my first big fic, and this chapter is also my first real lemon. Yay (?) I hope it’s not too messed up… Anyway thank you! All of you! For bearing with me, for following this story, for leaving me reviews…

Special thanks to Banryuu, who helped me start this fic, beta read my full of mistakes chapters, and inspire me to write my own Escaflowne fanfics. You’re the best! So thank you, thank you, thank you!!!


End file.
